BitterBlack Arisen
by CandyApple124
Summary: 'Tis been a year since the last dragons passing and a new Arisen emerges. Hailing from the shores of the BitterBlack Isle. Seeking her role as newly Arisen she finds herself in the presence of the newly crowned duke who was an Arisen as well. And she will soon be torn between love, eternal power, and betrayal.
1. Newly Arisen

She slowly opened her eyes, the sound of the ocean and burning wood surrounded her. Looking down, her shirt had been torn open and was drenched in her own blood. A large scare laid across her chest.

Placing a hand over the scar, it began to glow and a strange voice boomed in her head. "If you would face me." It startled her and she looked around the room. "Take up arms, newly Arisen." Pushing herself up, she took her scalding razors and magic bow, changed her clothes andwalked out of the hut.

"Oh good!" a woman called. "You're finally awake!"

"Olra, what happened here?" she asked.

"You do not remember? Hmm." Olra turned away. "A dragon came. You tried to fight it off, but it knocked you unconscious. Stole your right, right from your chest. You my dear, are Arisen."

"Arisen? Like from the books? Is that why you had me study the legends of the Arisen? You knew I was to become one?"

"Yes and no. I did not know you were to become Arisen. But..."

"But?"

"I had my suspicions. Only the Arisen can see me, can step foot on this island."

"But I was born here, wasn't I?" Olra hesitated. "Wasn't I?"

"No," she replied. "You were brought here nineteen years ago by a man. Lowered you down from the ship and left you. I found you and took you in. Raised you as my own."

"Molded me into a warrior."

"It's only been a year since the dragon last came."

"Well what should I do, Olra? I don't know how to an Arisen?"

"The last Arisen hailed from Cassardis. You should start there. I can take you there tonight."

"Are you not coming with me? I need you, Olra."

"You've done well on your own, dear Arisen. You've mastered the art of magical archery and are a very fine hunter and strong young woman. You will do well on your own. And maybe along the way you will meet a suitable husband."

"Olra!"

They both laughed.

"I grew up on this island. Its been you and me for nineteen years."

"And we both know you were destine for greater things my darling. It will be hard to see you go. But come, I will take to Cassardis. From there you will make your way across Gransys and fulfill your role as Arisen. When we get there, seek out and speak to a woman named Quina. She will help you."

The Arisen hugged Olra. "Thank you. For everything. I'll be back one day to get you. I'll take you away from this hellish island. And you're right, maybe I will find someone In Gransys. I'll keep an open mind."

The two headed off for the shining shores of Cassardis.

* * *

The locals stared as the ship docked and the Arisen stepped ashore. She made her way right to the inn.

"'Ello, how can I help ya?" Pablos asked.

"I'm looking for a woman by the name of Quina," the Arisen replied. "Where can I find her?"

"The chiefs daughter? What do you need with her?"

"Just answer my question."

"Might I... Might I know you?" came a small voice.

The Arisen turned around. A small pale girl stood behind her with long black hair and dark eyes.

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Selene. I live in the home of the previous Arisen, who was from here. You seem oddly familiar."

"I don't see how, I'm not from around here. So you're Selene? Meaning the witch of the woods?"

"You are Arisen."

"How did you.. Witch of the woods. Right. Look, I'm looking for.."

"Quina," Selene cut in. "She can't help you.."

"Well you were a lot of help, so thanks."

"But I know someone that can. Come with me."

Selene took the Arisens hand and led her out of the inn. Stepping up to a strange stone that began to glow as the approached. Selene motioned to the stone.

"This is called a rift stone. Walk up to it."

As she approached it a voice emanated from it. "Well met Arisen, can you hear our voice?"

"Yes?"

"You sound confused."

"I'm talking to a rock."

"We are of a different dimension. We are of the Pawn legion. A follower will be given to you. To follow and protect you."

A black cloud appeared behind her and a man fell out of it. He was an elf. His hair was jet black and red eyes. Two more appeared, a girl strider and a male mage. They looked at the Arisen and raised their hand. A symbol glew on their hand, then knelt.

The elf spoke. "Our fealty is sworn to you Arisen. From this day, the legions men called Pawns live and die by your command."

They all bowed their heads.

"What are your names?" she asked.

The girl stood up, "Mellyssa."

The man arose, "Duccio."

The Arisen looked at the elf. "And you?"

"I am your companion of old. I do not have a name. You are to name me. Call me whatever you like."

She laughed. "Be careful when you say that angel face." She looked him all around. "Riven. That's what I'll name you."

"'Tis a fine name, indeed."

"Come master," Mellyssa urged. "We should head to the encampment. A woman by the name of Mercedes has aided me in the past."

"Where you all past Arisens pawns?" she asked.

"We are," Duccio answered. "We are from the Arisens before you."

"The duke of Gransys was once Arisen," Riven informed. "Slew the dragon a year ago, he says."

"If the dragon was slain, then how did it steal my heart?" the Arisen asked. "I mean if its dead already."

"A fine point," Mel said. "We'll make for Gran Soren after we speak with Mercedes."

"And where is that exactly?"

Riven pointed to the road ahead. "'Tis but a straight shot. Best stay on the roads, 'tis safer then the brush. But best stay weary."

The four headed north. It wasn't long before the encampment was in sight. Riven walked up next to his master.

"Your voice is different. Are you not from here?"

"No," she replied. "I was raised on an island off the coast of Cassardis."

"Do you plan on going back?"

"Honestly?" She sped up a little, "I hope I never see those shores again."

"We're here!" Duccio exclaimed.

"Thank you captain obvious."

There was a growl behind them, and a large thump. Slowly turning around, a large lion stood before them.

"Kimera!" Mel yelled.

The pawns scattered and the Arisen held her bow. An ice arrow appeared as it looked like she was holding it. Duccio hacked off the snake as Riven and Mel focused on the goat head. The Arisen fired arrow after arrow of ice and lightning and fire. Mel stabbed her dagger into the skull and the lion fell. Voices arose behind them and the enlistment corps was outside the encampment. A woman and her men looked on in ah.

"I am impressed," the woman said. Her men ran past her to the felled Kimera. She walked up to the Arisen. "I am Mercedes, of the enlistment corps. Who are you?"

"I'm the Arisen, apparently. I seek out the duke of Gransys. I head he was Arisen once before. I don't know what it means to be Arisen, and I wish guidance."

"I'll tell you what, make a gift of this Kimera, and he just might even knight you. Meet me in the fountain square of Gran Soren tomorrow afternoon. I will bring this fine gift to the duke. Pray, sujorn in the encampment at your leasure." She turned to her men. "To the capital men! March!"

The Arisen looked around the camp. A dark haired male looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"Ever a pleasure," he said.

"Pleasure is all mine," she smiled. "And you are?"

"Reynard is the name. Traveling peddler is my game. You my dear are Arisen, but you are not dressed properly. If you'd please come with me."

She looked over at Riven, and he nodded. A few minutes later, the Arisen emerged. Reynard had dressed her in fine red leather armor and glove, with a red cape and sultry cowl. Complete with an ancient gold circlet. He handed the same circlet to Riven.

"For master and pawn," he said placing the circlet on Rivens head. "So shall the world know you two bond."

"Thank you, ser Reynard," he thanked. "Come Arisen, we must head for Gran Soren and meet again with Mercedes."

"Yes." She turned to Reynard as she walked and tossed him a coin pouch. "Thanks for the armor."

"Perhaps we will meet again, my dear," he assured. "Within the walls of Gran Soren."

She turned back and her pawns led her up the hillside towards the capital. Greeted by wolf packs, goblin hordes and bandits. None to which could slow them down. They met with ser Jerrome and ser Ronell, who sent them on their way down the Manamia Trail. Harpies plagued the path along with more wolves and goblins. But with the help of her pawns, they all made it safely to the walls of Gran Soren itself. Mercedes stood in the fountain square, just as she had said.

"The duke was impressed by the felled Kimera," she informed the Arisen. "I will return to the castle and have word sent for you friend."

Riven motioned to the inn. "This inn could serve as the hub of our journey. Shall we rest Arisen?"

"We shall. Lets start back up in the morning."

* * *

An older man waited outside then inn for the Arisen to wake, greeting her a good morning.

"My name is Mason, if you please. I hear that you are Arisen."

"You've heard correct then. Can I help you with something?"

"More of I can help you."

"I'm listening."

He pointed to an underpass, "Inside there lays the Pawn Guild. Speak to the guild master Barnaby. He can tell you more of the pawns."

She nodded and they all headed for the guild. A small brown haired man stood in the doorway to the guild.

"You." He pointed at the Arisen. "I know why you are here."

"Do you?"

"You wish to know aught of the Pawn Guild." He led them inside the hut. "The pawn legion are without self, void of any independent will. We bear no desires, no ambition...naught which impels human kind to aggrandize the self. And so human kind has taken to using us, else shunning us entirely. But always making a clear distinction between our kind and theirs. Some of our number have suffered terribly at the hand if man...but even such abuses rouse no hate, no rage within us, for there is not to rouse for good or ill. All pawns carry a glowing scar upon their hand that corresponds to the scar upon an Arisen's chest. Other than the scar, Pawns look human physically, the difference being that they neither age nor truly die; they lack any sort of real emotion and willpower."

"Can a pawn ever live as a human? I mean, what if I were to die? What happens to Riven?"

"To that, we do not have an answer."

"Master," Mel called. "A man approaches."

A Gran Soren knight ran up to the Arisen and saluted her. "A word, ser. Ser Maximillion requested your direct presents."

"Thank you, I'll go right way."

"There's a gate on the other side that will take us straight to the castle master," Duccio said. "Best we head there now."

Duccio led her right to the knight. He to saluted her.

"The duke has granted you an audience," he said. "Although your.. Followers, must stay out here."

"Very well," she said heading to the gate, "Thank you."

She disappeared behind the castle gates. The knights outside the castle doors informed her to wait until summoned. She wondered the gardens for a good hour. Someone cleared their throat behind her, startling her. She whirled around and removed her hood and mask. A tall blond man stood behind her.

"Are you the one to summon me to the duke?" she asked.

"No." His accent was different from the others. "I wasn't sure who you were and what you are doing here. But now I see you are the Arisen."

"Does everyone know?"

The man laughed. "Word travels fast. But to see a face astaire the castle walls as beautiful as yours, 'tis but hard not to approach you."

She blushed, "Oh? Well, thank you. I didn't quite catch your name."

"How rude of me." He bowed, "I am one, Lord Julien."

"Wait.. THE Lord Julien? As in the Nights Champion of Salvation? The one who rose against the duke and worked sedition against the dukes men?"

"Ah, so you've heard. Please, just call me Julien."

"Word travels fast of a traitor in the castle."

Julien ran his hand through his hair and chuckled nervously.

"I don't think of you as a traitor. Duke Edmund Dragonsbane was a menace. Don't think anything you did was wrong."

"But it did get me killed. then revived and imprisoned."

"And its a year later and are again an honored knight of the new dukes court. That has to mean something, right?"

"I guess you are right."

Another knight came up to the two of them.

"The duke is ready for you Arisen," he said.

She looked over at Julien, "I'll catch you later.. Julien."

And she made her way through the doors of the duke demesne.


	2. Bitter Knight

The royal fool stood abroad outside the audience chamber. He giggled and jumped around as he saw the Arisen walking towards him.

"Dear Maker," she scoffed, "He actually kept you?"

Feste frowned, but the laughed again. "Tonight's the night the bitter Knight leaves the comfort shores of home, for heady depths of court."

"Bitter knight?"she repeated.

Feste smiled. "Pray, let this token from humble Feste render favor with the leviathens within." He placed something atop her head, but she tore it off and threw it back at him.

"I'll serve none your japes fool."

She pushed open the doors to the audience chamber. Castle knights lined the way to the duke. She spotted Julien and Mercedes among the knights. The duke was talking to his steward, then halted when the Arisen approached.

"Are you she?" the duke asked.

The Arisen nodded. "I am. I seek your guidance, ser. Pray, I know not of how to be an Arisen."

"And we know not for your name. I am duke Skylar Thaddeus."

""Tis a great pleasure, ser. But I do not wish to reveal my name. I just prefer to be called the Arisen."

"Fair enough. As an Arisen past, I slew the dragon a year ago."

"If you had slain the dragon, then how could he have taken my heart?"

He rubbed his chin. "I know not. But I will take you under my wing. Apprentice you to ones Lord Julien and ser Mercedes. And offer you a place in my court."

"And do what? Be your little marionette? No thanks."

"Marionette? What is that?"

The Arisen laughed. " You should really get out more."

"Hmm. If you do not wish to be knighted, then at least let me offer a place to rest your head."

"I'll stick with the inn." She sighed. "Look, ser, the longer I am here talking to you about nonsense, the longer I am not looking to kill that dragon."

"You must not go after him yet. You would not even know where to begin your journey."

"I know the dragon makes his roust in the Tainted Mountain, just beyond the Greatwall encampment."

"You don't even have any information for the journey."

"'Tis said that the Dragonforged compiled multiple books and scrolls containing tactics against many creatures."

"One is forbidden to step foot at Hillfigure Knoll."

"Oh? And why is that."

Duke Skylar jumped up, "Because I forbid it!" He sat back down on his throne. "How did you aquire such knowledge?"

She grinned. "Where I come from, there isn't much aught to do. I ended up just reading a lot of books."

"Where do you hail from?"

"Pray, the BitterBlack Isle, ser."

The whole room hushed and started at her in awe.

* * *

Riven and the others slept as the Arisen ran through a few books borrowed from Camilla and Stefen. She found little to no information about a heart stealing dragon, but she came across the Tainted Mountain and other dragons. While the others slept, she commonly read aloud to herself.

"The Tainted Mountain was probably once a regular mountain, but was corrupted after the invasion of demonic creatures. The temple is a tower built straight upon The Greatwall. The fortress allows access to the Temple through a series of underground caverns.. I already know this." She flipped through more pages. She stopped when a word caught her eye. "It is implied that the Dragonforged was once a citizen of the great civilization upon the mountain ranges surrounding The Tainted Mountain, now abandoned, crumbling, and fallen into ruin. It is theorised that he was chosen to become Arisen, and when he failed to slay The Dragon, instead making a pact with it, he fled into hiding with his pawn and his kingdom laid to waste."

There was a loud bang outside. She looked out the window and saw nothing but darkness, then returned to her books. Closing one, then opening another. "Wyrms are powerful magical casters, possessing an array of deadly magical attacks, the means of flight, and the ability to breath Ice to freeze their foes solid. All lesser dragonkin can seize control over the will of Pawns for a brief period and then use them against the Arisen. The Wyrm bears a glowing stomach where its heart resides and serves as an exploitable weakness. Wyrms are similar to its cousins, the Drake and the Wyvern, bearing many of the same abilities and characteristics, however it is instead related to the Ice element. As such the Wyrm bears a natural weakness to Fire based attacks. It is said that the witch of the woods can understand Wyrm Speak." She looked up._ Witch of the woods.. Where have I heard that?_ She thought back to her arrival. "Selene!"

She rummaged through the pile of books around her and picked up another after another. Opening them all and flipping through them until she found what she was looking for. "A mysterious forest covered in a thick fog. The curse can be permanently undone by destroying seven Fog Talismans found scattered in the Witchwood. Its source is unknown. Witchwood is divided into two areas. This second area is accessed via a door located next to the Hut, that is originally blocked by a Golem. It is located East of The Ruins of Aernst Castle entrance and South of The Encampment, following the road from both of those locations in the direction stated, you will come across a fork, take the path leading south closest to the edge. Selene is a mysterious young girl who resides in the mist-enveloped Witchwood. No one seems to know her history or background, but she's an excellent herbalist."

She slammed the book against the wall. "Damn it!" Dropping her head into her hands, there was a noise next to her.

"You take your reading very seriously," a voice said.

Looking up, the blond knight from earlier stood next to a castle guard. Both had bags at the ready.

"Julien, right?" she asked. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to address a lord?" the guard commanded.

"It is if you don't care," she replied. The guard glared at her and she looked over at Julien. "Is there anything I can assist you with.. Lord Julien."

He handed her a scarp of paper. "A message from the duke."

"He has couriers, no?"

"He does." There was a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I'm just curious as to why he sent you instead of an actual messenger." She unfolded the paper. "By order of the duke, please escort Lord Julien to his post at Windbluff Tower. See to his safety and protection." She laughed, "What? The all mighty Lord Julien can't handle himself? Windbluff tower isn't even fifteen miles from here."

He slightly grinned. "It's the middle of the night, 'tis dangerous to travel in small numbers."

"And adding one more will help?"

"You will not bring your pawns?"

She looked over at she slumbering pawns. "I'll let them sleep. Let me grab my gear and we'll be off."

Lord Julien stood alone outside of the capital with two horses at the ready. The Arisen looked around.

"Where'd the guard go?" she asked.

He handed her the reigns, "He got called back to the castle. 'Tis just you and me. Objections?"

"None. Lets go."

They mounted their horses and strode off to Windbluff. They rode in silence for a good while. The Arisen looked over at Julien.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Begging your pardon?"

"Somethings wrong. Whats wrong?"

"I was just curious," he started. "What is it like on the BitterBlack Isle?"

"It's a very dark and very mysterious place. Countless Arisen have visited this place in hopes of finding something. On a quest by a king of old or just for fame and glory, many who travel into the maze have never seen the light of day again. There lives unspeakable creatures of which no one has seen outside those walls."

"Have you seen this creature?"

"No. Olra never let me near the main entrance of isle."

"Does she know your name?"

She giggled. "She's the one that named me."

"They why does no one else know it?"

"On the isle, it's kill or be killed. There isn't a single thing on that island that wont try to make a meal of you; or at least try to eat your face off. Trust no one, trust nothing."

"And you survived for nineteen years.."

"I'm surprised I made it past being an infant."

She rode a little fast, but Julien caught up.

"I'm a hunter, Julien. Not a warrior. I have no place in the dukes court. You have no idea how out of place I feel just being in the presence of a knight of your stature."

"What do you mean?"

"As you beheld the great leader who stood at the head of such men, the purity in your heart began to slowly but surely blacken, yet you stayed loyal to your homeland and its people. You rose against the duke and sent him to his exile. You are a hero among the people of Gransys. I look up to you Julien. Your the reason I want to become strong. I want to earn a real title. maybe start anew here in Gransys."

"You are certainly ambitious., Arisen. I thank you for the kind words. I never knew I could have so much influence in someones life."

"It's more then influence. You are a role model to some of us. There are those who you don't even know who would follow you into oblivion and back."

He blushed, and the Arisen stopped abruptly.

"What is the matter?" he asked. "We are almost there."

"We're being followed."

In the blink of an eye, both Julien and the Arisen were thrown off their horses and knocked unconscious.

* * *

The Arisen slowly opened her eyes. It was dark, but she could see Lord Julien passed out and chained down next to her. Shackles were around her own wrists and ankles. She started to yank and tug at them, but they wouldn't budge.

"Julien?" she whispered. "Julien!"

"He can't hear you," a deep voice boomed. "He'll be out for another hour or two. Seems the duke most famous knight is also a weakling."

She scanned the dark room, but saw no one. "Who are you? Reveal yourself!"

"Ah, but you know very well who I am. You just may not realize it yet, young Arisen."

"So what do you plan to do with us? Kill us."

There was a loud maniacal laugh. "I have no intention to kill either of you."

"Then what is your intention?"

"An early warning." He chuckled. "We will meet again, my dear. In time."

A bight shining light surrounded the both her and Julien. She had to close her eye it was so bright. When she opened them again, she was standing in the middle of Windbluff tower. Julien was asleep on a cot and the horses tied up. One of the guards looked startled when he looked at her.

"Hail, ser" he said. "I wasn't expect you to come here alone."

The Arisen stumbled on her words. "Lord Julien is on his cot. We.. ran into a spot of trouble but nothing we couldn't handle." She bowed. "If you'd excuse me, I'll head back to Gran Soren."

"Alone? At this time of night?"

"I can handle myself, ser. But I thank you for the concern."

Untying her horse, the Arisen makes for the capital. She made it back by the next morning. Her pawns were awaiting her outside the inn. Riven jumped up when he saw his master walk through the doors of Gran Soren.

"Master!" he called. "Where have you been? We were worried."

"I had to escort Lord Julien to his station. I just got back."

"And you needed us not?" Duccio asked.

"I didn't want to wake you for such a simple mission."

"Is something the matter?" Mel asked. "You seem a little shaken up, master. Did something happen?"

"No," she quickly. "Everything is fine." She sighed. "I need to go speak with duke Skylar."

Her pawns awaited her outside the castle gates while she spoke with the duke. She burst through the doors while a loud bang.

"I assume Julien made it safely?" he said.

"We were attacked last night, and taken prisoner."

"But you escaped obviously. How?"

"He let us go?"

"And where was the guard I sent along?"

"He said he had other business to attend to here at the castle."

"I made no such decision."

"Well someone did."

The duke went silent. The Arisen could tell he was worried about something beyond her knowledge.

"Apparently, you seem to still have a few enemies out there, your grace. If you permit it, I will hunt down the attacker."

"No," he answered. "Do not track him down."

"With all due respect, ser, I was the one attacked."

"And one of my honored guards." He raised his hand. "Leave me to thing."

The Arisen shook her head and walked out of the castle. She noticed a woman in the gardens. After approaching, the woman stood up.

"Lady Aelinore?"

"My, my." The duchess stood and giggled. "Apologies dear warrior. But to see a face austere as the castle walls much as yours. Still, 'tis more agreeable then the endlessly dour air of most of my husbands sworn swords. Valor dwells in the heart after all. The brave aught not need their raiment to speak for their mettle, no?"

"What in the bloody Makers name are you talking about?"

She stood in silence just staring at the Arisen.

"I should get going," the Arisen said awkwardly.

Shaking her head, she headed for gates but was stopped by a woman. It was Mirabelle, the duchess' maid.

"Begging your pardon Arisen, but may ask a favor of you?"

"What?"

"We mustn't speak here, meet me tonight in the castle gardens."

The Arisen gave her a look and left the castle. _What could she want with me? How would I even get past the guards?_

Riven smiled at his master after she passed the gates. "I overheard the conversation between you and Mirabelle. You think it wise to meet her at night?"

"I guess we'll find out tonight."

* * *

Just as she had said, Mirabelle awaited the Arisen in the gardens.

"Lady Aelinore has requested a privet audience with you in her chamber. 'Tis quite strange of her to have such a request."

"I just want to get this over with."

The Arisen snuck into the castle and made her way the the duchess' bedroom, removing her mask and cowl upon entry. The duchess smiled and ran to the Arisen.

"My warrior has come for me."

"Your warrior?"

"You must think me a shameless harlot."

"I'm starting to actually."

Without warning, the duke stormed in with castle guards.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he boomed. "I heard there was an intruder, but you Arisen?"

"Your wife is a harlot, your grace."

"How dare you!"

"If you waited just a few more minutes, she probably would have tried to give herself to me."

"Enough! Have this villain removed."

The guards took the Arisen to the dungeons where she spent the night and whipped. Ser Jakob released her the next morning and she stumbled out of the castle gates. Riven caught her as she fell.

"Master!" He looked her over, "You're hurt! How did this happen?"

"That bitch of a duchess." She stood up and Riven assisted her walk by putting her arm around his shoulder. "Lets get back to the in, we need to do a little investigation. I think the duke is hiding something."


	3. Suspicion Arises

Weeks have past since the Arisens arrival in Gran Soren. Most had the up most respect for her, some swirled ill rumors about her and the duchess on that night. Mason had made her acquaintence and was feeding her intel about the dukes past. Lady Aelinore has grown fond of having the Arisen around, though the duke has not. Since that night he has been reluctant to ask for the Arisens aid in certain matters, and would send either Aldous or ser Mercedes. He no longer wanted her near the castle for a while.

She essentially parted ways with two of her pawns, leaving just Riven. Although he did not question it, he was worried for his masters safety in such small numbers. Ser Mercedes and the Arisen had grown a bond, and the two traveled frequently together. Ser Mercedes even convinced the duke to allow the Arisen access to the castle once more, and become a knight of the court. Although the Arisens only intent was to spy on the duke, and avoid Lady Aelinore at any and all costs. She did not want the duke to hate her even more.

Her and Riven made their way through Venery to pick up some new armor she had ordered from the Black Cat scrivener, to go along with her newly acquired knighthood. An abandon shop caught her attention as they passed by going towards the Black Cat.

"So why did you send Mellyssa and Duccio away, master?" Riven asked out of the blue.

"I just work better in smaller numbers. Although I will need their help again one day, but for now it's better they stay in the rift."

They walked up to the Black Cat, and the owner smiled and greeted them.

"Looking lovely as ever, dear Arisen."

She smiled. "Good evening Mountebank. You got my special order?"

He placed a box on the counter and she looked inside it.

"Its beautiful! Excellent work Mountebank, as usual." She tossed him a coin purse and handed the box to Riven.

"Anything for you, my lady. Pray, call again if you need me."

"Actually I was curious as to who owns the shop next to you."

"No one. It's been abandon for a good year now."

"Well then who did own it?"

"Ah, a beautiful young woman by the name of Madeleine."

"Where is she now?"

He thought for a moment. "I know not. She disappeared right before the duke had slain the dragon."

She chuckled. "Funny how the duke ties into this. Thanks again."

Her and Riven headed back to the inn.

"You think the duke has something to do with that womans disappearance?" Riven wondered.

"How could he not? Something doesn't add up Riven, and I'm going to find out whats really going on."

It was dark by the time they arrived back at the inn. The Arisen put her new armor in a chest and Riven went to find something for supper. Opening her books, she was knee deep in her research, copying down anything that caught her attention. There was a knock at the open inn door. A knight and his guard stood abroad.

"Lord Julien, you're back early. We weren't expecting you for another month."

"I have business to attend to here in the capital. I see you are doing well. A now honored knight of the court, no? And you dyed your hair."

"You noticed." She felt her face get a little hot and she continued with her notes. "I thought a darker tone aught to match my bitter personality, according to Feste." She looked up. "So why not just go black?"

He grinned. "I like this better then the mousey brown before."

She raised as eyebrow, "I'll try to take that as a compliment. Is there something you need Julien?"

The guard shot her a nasty look and she rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything I can assist you with, Lord Julien."

"No. Pray, just call me Julien."

"Try telling that to your little puppy dog," she scoffed pointing at the guard with her pencil.

Julien nodded at the guard and he walked out of the inn. Julien stood nervously alone and the Arisen took notice.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to say something?" she wondered.

Julien cleared his throat and sat across from her. "Have you heard of the dukes annual ball?"

She didn't look up from her notes. "I got an invitation, yes. Sounds like a riot."

"So I should expect to see you there?"

She stopped in the middle of her notes and laughed. "Oh most defiantly not, I was kidding. I don't dance. Ever."

"Has no one offered to be an escort to you?"

She noticed a peculiar look on his face. "Ser Julien, are you trying to ask me to the dukes ball?"

His face turned bright red. "I, uh. I just was thinking.. Pray, I had."

"As kind as your offer is," she interrupted, "I have to decline ser. I really do not dance, especially in front of strangers."

Julien quickly got up, "I bid you good day." And he quickly left as Riven walked back into the inn.

"What was ser Julien doing here?" he asked.

"Just.. Checking up on a fellow knight," she lied. "Thats all."

"Really? Because from what I heard, he was trying to ask you to the dukes ball and you declined."

She stared at Riven. "You know that thing you do, where you seem to hear everything?"

"Yes?"

"Stop that."

The two laughed and carried on with their night. The next morning, the Arisen asked around the Fountain Square while Riven took a look around the abandon shop.

"Greedy, self-reliant, cunning. Madeleine only looked out for herself and her goals first, though she does display some limited degree of loyalty," Caxton told her. "She got around quite a bit too."

"Thank you Caxton."

The Arisen turned to see Riven walking back to the inn with a stack of books, setting them next to the others.

"These were all left in that shop," he informed her. "People seem to know a lot of this Madeleine woman. Devyn told me that Madeleine was raised as an orphan by the sisters, but in complete contrast to her gentle guardians, she came to hate being poor and to hate modest living. While she was grateful to the sisters for raising her, she also vowed that she would never serve the Faith as they did."

"Wait, this is too good!" She laughed. "She was raised by sisters, yet the armorer Caxton just told me she was a whore." She couldn't contain her laughter, nearly fell over.

She contained herself as ser Mercedes walked in.

"I gather something was funny?" she observed.

"Just a lark between Riven in I. All in good fun. Is everything okay Mercedes?"

"The duke wants you to attend the ball tonight. He is ordering all knights to be there, even I."

Her shoulders sunk. "Do I have too?"

"Yes. Your pawn is even allowed to come, as long as you too are dressed properly. I will see you two tonight. And don't forget your masks."

Mercedes left and Riven looked at his master.

"Should we head for the shops?" he asked.

"I guess so."

* * *

Riven escorted his master by arm through the castle gates. She wore a white dress and a black feather mask. Riven contrasted with a black surcoat and white mask. They walked through the open castle doors to join the festivities. A woman ran up to Riven and grabbed his arm.

"Oh Rinox! So glad you could make it!" she said. Her breathe reeked of wine. "Come, dance with me!"

He looked at his master, horrified when she let go of his arm.

"Have fun.. Rinox," she grinned, waving.

Uncomfortable as she was, she stood on the sideline and watched the people dance. A man came up next to her.

"I thought you said you don't do balls," he said.

She recognized his voice instantly. "I said I don't dance, ser."

Julien held our his had. "Would you make an exception just this once?"

Taking a deep breathe she placed her hand atop his, and he led her to the dance floor. Swinging her out to face him, he brought her in close. Siding and arming to her left. Siding left, begin by facing her and then doubled forward so that their left shoulders met and then doubling back again. And then siding right, only with right shoulders meeting. Hooking his arm at the elbow with hers and walking in a full circle. Arming left, and went in a circle counter-clockwise. And then went right. As the song ended they faced each other, he bowed and she curtsied. He led her back to the side.

"I though you said you don't dance," he mocked.

She smiled. "Never said I didn't know how to." She bit her bottom lip as she turned away, seeing Julien smile before looking away.

There was a large crash behind them and the glass above the throne shattered. A thick gas filled the room. Patrons screamed and ran for the door as the gas began to burn their throats. Someone came up behind the Arisen and grabbed her. Riven cast a spell to disspell the fog and aided his master. Neither of them could see the attackers face, for her wore a dark hood. Riven assisted his master out of the castle. Julien and Mercedes stood next to the duke and his wife. Lady Aelinore was very shaken up.

"Pray, ser," the Arisen spoke, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," the duke replied. "Although now I need a new window."

"Party's over I guess," Aelinore sighed.

"We best be own our way," Riven suggested. "Good night."

Riven led his master back to the inn and healed her wounds. She put on her armor and they left for Venery to gather more books from Madeleine's abandon shop.

"What do you think happened tonight?" Riven asked.

"I think the duke has a few unnamed enemies out there. He didn't even try to figure out what happened. Just brushed it off like it was nothing."

They turned the corner and the Arisen quickly stepped back behind the wall and pulled Riven back. The two of them peeked around the bend.

A man in a long dark robe stood alone in the middle of the way.

"I thought Salvation died with the last Arisen."

"They did," Riven replied.

"Then what are they doing in Gran Soren?" Someone approached from the darkness, The Arisen was taken aghast. "Julien?"

Riven quickly took his masters arm and booked it for the inn and shut the doors.

"This can't be right," she said. "That couldn't have been Julien!"

"How could it not have been?" Riven replied angrily. "You saw what I saw!"

"Julien doesn't wear a full faced mask, Riven! Only a half mask, you saw him!"

"We need to find out if Salvation is still active."

"Obviously they are." She sighed and sat at her books. "Go talk to Mason in the Slums, maybe he'll have information. I'll look in the books."  
She fumbled for the books Mason had lent her and opened then. They were all hand written.

"It took the dragon only seconds to wipe entire nations from the map of the world. One of the nations which the dragon had utterly destroyed had been large and powerful, enough so that if not for the dragon's attacks it may well have come out the victor of the Endless Strife. But it was not a tragedy without survivors and among those few who lived through the horrors of that attack was the son of the king, the prince of this lost country. One of his eyes, wounded in his flight from the dragon's attack, began to fester and, before long, the pestilence would claim his life. He took his rage and regret and transmitted them to the page via ink and quill.

"As the racking fever and pain gripped his body, he came to one conclusion: humans deserved to be destroyed. The world and its people clearly needed to be purged by the dragon's claws in order to be reborn anew. He titled his writings "The Testament of Hopeless Regret" . The existence of this text eventually led to the creation a continent-wide secret society named Salvation. The Testament came to be blazoned always with the mark of a single eye: the Remaining Eye. This is most likely why Salvation favors the use of the cyclops, which they call 'the beasts that beckon the destruction.'

"Then, many years later, one young man performed an unheard act: before a large gathering of his Salvation brethren, he tore out his own right eye. Where he came from or what brought him to the doors of Salvation is unknown. What is known is that he believed that in giving up his eye, he remade himself in the image of Salvation's creator and impressed upon his brethren that this was the man who could lead their cause to success. Just as he had desired, the young man quickly rose through the ranks and eventually became their Great Leader, the one who guided them, and was given the name Elysion to refer to the paradise that they expect to follow death."

"You take your research very seriously," Juliens voice came.

The Arisen quickly shut her book and stood. He was wearing his armor. "Julien!" She gulped. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"The duke wants us to take patrol," he explained. "Keep watch for the party crasher. We are to take Venery."

"We?"

Riven ran back into the inn. "Master, I know where they roost!"

Julien looked over at her, "Where who takes roost?"

She hesitated. "Harpies! A flock of snow harpies. We need their.. feathers! To enhance some of our equipment."

"Makes sense. Pray, lets be off."

Riven watched as his masted walked passed him and mouthed, '_We'll talk later_.' And they disappeared into Venery.


	4. The Nights Champion

Riven pushed the doors of the catacombs open and his master led them in. Both equipped their lanterns so they could see as they walked further in. The path downward was filled with walking skeletons, rats, spiders, and the undead. They made it to an old mine lift and went down further.

"How much deeper should we go in master?"

"Deep enough to find what we're looking for. If the duke lied about stopping Salvation, who's to say he hasn't lied about other things. I'm beginning to believe that he had never slain the dragon, but was a coward."

"And what of Lord Julien?"

"I don't think Julien is in collaboration with Salvation again, but I wont ignore the facts. When we finish here, we'll go to the Black Cat to see if anyone ordered a forgery of his armor. If not, then I will bring this to the dukes attention once we have more proof. We still don't know if who we saw was in fact Julien."

Riven stopped in his tracks. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice."

They both hushed to listen. It was to faint to make out the words.

"Lets follow it," Riven suggested leading on.

They came to a large iron door. The Arisen pushed on it.

"'Tis locked." She looked around. "I have an idea, this way."

She jumped onto a ledge that led to a broken balcony. She grabbed Rivens hand and pulled him up. Both turned off their lanterns as they listened in to the meeting.

"I, Tagert, since the death of your beloved lead Elysion, declare myself the head. Hence for worth is Salvation."

"Do you see Lord Julien?" Riven asked.

"I see someone in the Nameless Armor," she replied. "But we still don't know if it is Julien."

"Why are you so keen on protecting him?"

"Because I don't want to throw an innocent man in the dungeons. It's not party down there." She sighed, "He uses the guest quarters frequently in the castle, I'll take a look around there. Lets go."

* * *

The Arisen searched through Juliens possessions. Nothing of interest was found, until she came across a Salvation merit badge. She looked further into the chest and found a journal.

_"I owe the arisen an apology. I confess dismissing talk of arisen _  
_with the other old tales I heard at my nurses teat. _  
_But her actions leave little room for doubt, I am impressed."_  
_"The dukes soldiers are a hopelessly unwieldy lot._  
_It takes an age to prepare for anything._  
_What use is pomp and ceremony when it keeps us from the frontlines where we are needed? _  
_Sadly my position in the court allows me little say in such matter._  
_But maybe if I am able to get the Arisen on my side,_  
_things could turn out different then this year past._  
_I must think of a way to get to to believe in me._  
_To see things in my perspective._  
_But how?_  
_I admit, she is a beautiful woman and it brings me joy to know I have inspired her life,_  
_But with my past haunting me around every corner,_  
_It's becoming harder to hide it._"

"Who are you Julien, and what are you trying to hide?"

She quickly shoved it in her pocket and left the room as she heard footsteps. Knocking into someone, she nearly fell back but someone caught her arm.

"What were you doing in there?" Julien questioned letting her up.

"I was," she hesitated, "Looking for you."

"Oh? What for?"

She scrambled for her thoughts. "Do you think the duke would station me at Windbluff? To train under your supervision?"

He smiled. "You want me to train you? An odd request. Pray, come with me. The duke should be in his solar. Lets see if he will grant your request."

* * *

Another month had past with no sighting of the dragon. The duke had granted the Arisen to train at Windbluff, but bounced her between there and the Shadow Fort. Julien had been teaching her the art of swordsmanship. They had daily duels both on and off horses. She had given up being a magic archer to become a ranger. Longbows made her start to feel like more of a warrior, although she stuck with her light armor.

Julien stood at the ready, ready to fight the Arisen. Countering each of her attacks, she swung back but missed each time. When he dodged another attack, she nearly fell over, but Julien caught her by her waist.

"I have been bested, ser," she admitted defeat.

Julien let her up. "You are learning well."

"I have an excellent teacher."

Julien scratched his head. "Arisen, I've been meaning to ask you something." His face turned red.

"What is it?"

He hesitated a bit. "I was wondering, if maybe you would accompany me to supper one night."

She grinned. "Ser Julien, did you just ask me on a date?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Well, ser. I will gladly accept your offer."

"Really?" he was a little shocked. "Then pray, meet me by nightfall."

Julien walked away right as Riven approached them. He handed his master a book about Gransys.

"Ill rumors are spreading of Salvations return in the capital," he informed her. "Mason is keeping a close eye out."

"What do you think is over that band?" She was distracted by the light shinning on a hill. "That's Hillfigure Knoll."

"Lets go check it out."

"The duke has forbid anyone from going near there."

She started to walk towards the hill. "The duke can mount it."

A rock formation came into few and they made it up the hill. Someone was sitting atop o formation. He did not look at them, but stared off into the horizon.

"He knows, that I know what he seeks to know," he spoke. "Knows it well. While he knows not, knows not what I know. Or know not."

Another man walked out from behind the rock. "You see me, yes?" She nodded. "Then congratulations are due. You have found the man you seek."

"You're the Dragonforged. You should be dead."

"Alas, I am not."

She looked at Riven. "The duke never defeated the dragon."

"No." The Dragonforged answered. "The dragon yet lives. You, are Arisen. Destine to defeat the dragon."

"Neither you nor the duke has defeated the dragon, what makes you think I can? I'm a girl who was raised on a hostile island."

"Which makes you the perfect warrior."

She looked back at the capital. "I don't know what I need to do. I've been here for over two months now without a single encounter from the dragon."

When she turned back to the Dragonforged, he was gone, along with his pawn. Riven led his master back to Windbluff. Julien awaited them at the bridge.

"I'm sorry Julien," she said. "Raincheck?"

His face twisted with sorrow. He said nothing and walked back to his tent and closed the flaps. Riven returned to the capital while his master stuck around the tower. She entered Juliens tent. He had changed into his finery.

"Look, Julien I'm sorry. But I'm close to something."

He whirled around and tore off her hood and mask. "Close to what?! I've seen you in those book! I saw you researching Salvation, snooping around my quarters in the castle, what are you looking for?!"

"Proof!" She was in his face. "Are you working with Salvation again? Have you picked up your old role as the Nights Champion?"

"What makes you think I am in collaboration with Salvation?"

"I saw you!" She sighed. "Or at least I thought I did. I broke into the catacombs to ease drop on a meeting, and you were there. Same in Venery."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. She quickly took his arm and twisted it behind his back, then throwing him down. He quickly shot back up and pinned her against the stone wall at the back of his tent, and didn't let go. Neither of them said anything to each other, but just breathed heavily. Losing control of his actions, Juliens lips made contact with hers. Without releasing her, he threw her on the ground. Without fighting, she submitted completely to him.

The rose the next morning Julien awoke to find his bedside empty. After dressing, he found the Arisen buckling a saddle onto a horse.

"Where are you headed to so early?" he asked.

She didn't look at him. "I have business in the capital. Riven is waiting for me and I have to speak with the duke." Pulling herself on the horse, she strode out without even looking back at Julien.

When she arrived back at the capitol the castle guards greeted her. Riven was near the aqueduct talking with Mason while she went to go talk to the duke.

"Dear Arisen," the duke greeted as she entered the audience chamber. "To what do I owe the honor of my most favorable guard."

She tore off her Gran Soren emblem and threw it at his feet.

"I resign my position as a castle knight. I'm on to you, duke Skylar. I know what you're hiding, and I will expose you for the fiend you are."

He laughed. "And what will you plan to do? Seize me throne and send me to my exile just as Edmund Dragonsbane?"

"I have no interest in your throne, ser. This isn't over. I will be back." She turned to walk away, but then stopped. "You have a traitor among the castle guard. Decline me access to the castle and I'll let them roam free."

"Speak with Mercedes. Bring me the traitor, alive."

"As you wish."

* * *

Ser Mercedes and the Arisen made their way past fighting men and up the ruins of Windbluff tower. Julien stood in the middle of the broken room.

"Viper!" Mercedes yelled. "You colluded with Salvation to work sedition against the dukes men!" She unsheathed her sword. "Again!"

"Salvation? You place me in ill company. I am a man of this world. Fantasies of death and redemption concern me not one whit." He raised his hand, "No legends. Legends stoke up the masses. If Duke Skylar where to best a second dragon," he turned to them and removed his mask. "Gransys would take the ascendant. But her neighbors ill want a giant looming at their borders, am I wrong?"

"Spear me your sophistry!"

"Enough!" the Arisen yelled. "We are to arrest him to face judgment."

"No!" Mercedes shot back. "I have waited to long for this. He made a mockery of me and my homeland this past year. Treated me like a child and disrespected me in front of my own men. 'Tis unforgivable!"

Mercedes lunged for Julien. In the blink of an eye, her sword was knocked out of her hand and flying through the air. The Arisen had deflected the blow with her dagger, catching it as it came aground, and pointing it at Mercedes.

"'Tis the dukes direct orders, ser," she reminded. "Unless you too wish to be arrested for disobeying the dukes wish. He is to brought in alive."

She turned the sword to Julien.

"I thought better of you, Arisen," he said. "I thought you were in search of proof still. Have you found what you were looking for?"

She held up the journal. "I take my reading seriously, remember?" She tossed the book to him. "I did some reading last night. I know all I need to know."

Capital guards surrounded Julien and shackled him. The Arisen mounted her horse and led him back to Gran Soren.

"Is this why you left so early this morning?" he asked.

"Does it matter? I thought better of you Julien, duke Skylar maybe a liar, but at least he's modest and kind. I thought you had changed, but you haven't. Now I see that see you as a fit role model was a mistake. Just like last night. It shouldn't have happened, and it wont ever happen again. I will see to you spending the rest of your life in the dungeons."

"So it ment nothing to you?"

"No."

She tried to sound as authentic as possible. The truth is, she urned for his touch again. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel alone. Her heart shank to her stomach. Julien was the only person she had ever felt comfortable around, she felt she could trust him. But his actions only brought her anger. Her face burned as as she watched Ser Jakob place Julien behind bars. He stared at her from behind the iron.

"I think it's best you leave," he said. "Don't you have a dragon to go slay?"

"Not yet." She handed him a small box. "I still don't believe your guilty. But all factors point right to you. Either your lying through your teeth or someone is going through a great deal to frame you."

Julien opened the box, and he looked at her.

"Arisen.. I.."

"Time to go," Ser Jakob bellowed.

The Arisen held Juliens hand through the bars, softly squeezing, then releasing. Tears formed in her eyes as she was led away from his cell. And thats when she finally admitted it to herself.

She was in love with Julien.


	5. Story Telling

She ran fast fast as she could through the forest. Ducking and dodging low hanging branches and vines. There was a loud roar behind her and a crash. She shot six ice arrows at her pursuer and slid into an open field, running towards a woman.

"Olra, now!" she yelled.

A wyvern jumped out of the trees and caught in a net Olra had laid out. Th wyvern struggled the best it could until a dagger was plunged its its heart, and it went still. A young girl hopped down of the dead wyvern.

"You've become quiet the huntress, my dear. For as young as you are," Olra said. "This could last us weeks. A fine catch."

The huntress place her magic bow on the table. "It takes a lot to live on this island." She pointed to the three defined lashed on her face.

"Remember?"

Olra traced the scare. "I still need to find the means to erase that."

"No need. I kinda like it. Give's me character."

Olra laughed. "So it does."

After skinning the wyvern, they cut up the meat and began to prepare dinner.

* * *

"Is there going to be a point to this story?" Julien said from behind his cell door.

"There will be if you let me finish, mister impatient," the Arisen huffed.

He sighed, "Fine, continue."

"So, after skinning and eating the wyvern, a ship came to shore and a tall man stepped out into the sand."

* * *

"My name is Edmund Dragonsbane. Now crowned duke of Gransys." He bowed. "I am the Arisen, and I have just bested the beast. I am here to collect what I had lost."

"Hail, ser," Olra said, "And just what exactly have you lost?"

"My daughter." He looked at the little girl hiding behind Olra.

"And you think she is here?"

"I know she is here." Savan knelt. "I did not want my child to raised without a parental figure while I was away seeking out the dragon. I was foolish enough to think this was a better option then the ones in Gransys."

"You are a foolish man, Edmund. You abandon her."

"I wanted to protect her."

"You left her to die!"

"And now I want her back!"

"Your six years too late for that, ser." She pointed to his ship. "I think its best you leave. Pray, have a safe trip back."

Edmund glared at Olra and his daughter as he back up to his ship. "This isn't over. I will be back for her."

* * *

Julien was taken aghast. "Your father was duke Edmund Dragonsbane?"

"That wasn't the last I saw of my father." She messed with her hands. "He sent countless ships of non Arisen to the shores of BitterBlack, but none ever made it back."

"What happen to the ships? To the men?"

"They just happen to catch on fire and completely burn to ash, to which I had no involvement with what so ever."

The both of them laughed.

She looked at Julien. "Thats the first time I've ever heard you laugh, or even smile like that,"

"Maybe because its the feeling of security I have with you, my dear Arisen."

She smiled at him. "Alixx."

"Begging your pardon?"

"My name." She blushed. "My name is Alixx."

"Time to go!" Ser Jakob commanded. "Lets go."

Alixx stood up. "Ya know, you could try to show a little compassion. Maybe then you could find a lady in your life." She turned to Julien. "I'll be back tomorrow. Same time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Just as she had promised, Alixx returned to Julien the following night. She slipped a box between the bars while Ser Jakob looked away. He opened the box to see if full of festive pies.

"How did you know they were my favorite?" he wondered.

"Remember that journal I stole from your quarters? You wrote some pretty interesting things in there."

He bit into one of the pies, "Don't remind me."

"Alright, back to story time." She sat in front of his cell. "So there I was, at the bright and young age of fourteen, going toe to toe with an orger who had taken roost in a cave nearby. Thats when my father decided to show up again."

* * *

He held Alixx and Olra and sword point. Every time Edmund looked away, the closer Alixx would inch to her bow.

"You will come with me at once! You had your fun, now its time to come home. Now lets go."

Alixx grinned. "Else suffer what consequence?" She grabbed her bow and aimed a fire arrow at him, "I don't see why you insist on coming back here. I'm not leaving."

"I am your father."

"You are no such thing. I lived her for fourteen years. She raised me, you did not. She taught me to survive. You did not. She was always here for me. You were not. Do the math Edmund, you are an embarrassment to me, and I'm never leaving this island. This is my home, not over there."

"But if you come with me, you can live in comfort. In riches."

"I don't care about riches, I care about Olra. She's my family. Not you."

"So you'd rather eat wyvern for the rest of your life then a feast every night and a bed to sleep in?"

"If it means staying with Olra, then yes."

* * *

"So you really rejected to living as royalty? For that woman?"

"Olra was like a mother to me. Raised me since birth. If it weren't for her then I wouldn't be here. She taught me everything I know almost. Aside what I've learned from you and Mercedes."

"What could you have possibly learned from that she-goat?"

"That hit a nerve. What happened between you two?"

"She threw me in here, much like now, and you."

"Yet you don't hate me for it?"

He smiled. "Pray, I could never hate you."

"Well it's only fair seeing as you got my father killed." She smiled at him. "Although if you hadn't have done it, I probably would have."

"Why are you being so kind to me?" He asked finishing the last festive pie. "You think I'm guilty, yet you still want to believe in my innocents."

She looked down at a thin silver necklace around her neck. "Sometimes all it takes one open person to to believe in you to change your life."

* * *

As Olra slept, Alixx awoke in the middle of the night and snuck out of the hut. Olra never let her near the entrance of the isle. As she approached the door, it opened. A grey block slab stood in the middle of the entrance. She recognized instantly as an epitaph. A name on the tab made her take a double take.

_There was once an Arisen name Grette and her pawn named Olra. _  
_Somewhere along the way, a guy name Ashe joined up and Grette allowed it. _  
_Eventually, Ashe fell in love with his mentor Grette. _  
_One day, Grette went off to face the dragon and only her pawn returned. _  
_Olra started to bear the likeness of her master, _  
_as all pawns do and Ashe fell in love with her._

_Meanwhile, Grette defeated the dragon but loss to Seneschal, _  
_therefore returning as the new dragon. _  
_Ashe gets picked as the new Arisen and sets off on the journey to face the dragon. _  
_He meets her, and realizes that his former mentor and love is the new dragon. _  
_The new dragon gives him the choice as usual:_  
_Face her or sacrifice one he loves._

_However, its choice results in him losing someone he loves. _  
_Either Grette or Olra dies._  
_The dragon takes that as compliance and she dies._  
_The sacrifice allows him to have a granted wish and he becomes a demon,_  
_out to destroy the universe._

Alixx was shocked to the content of the epitaph. Olra is a pawn? And she was in love with her master? Was it even possible? There was a signature at the bottom, and Alixx knelt to brush it off and she was thrown back. Ten bright white lights escaped from the epitaph and flew freely down the way and into the labyrinth. Alixx freaked out, the words on the epitaph had become unreadable. She ran down the staris and through the doors. A wolf pack awaited her on the other side of the door. Using her hunter bolts, they all dropped one by one. Coming to a large room, there was a horde of goblins and dark smoke.

Right before her eyes, a huge creature appeared in front of her and shined a light down on her. After screaming at the tops of her lungs, Alixx buried her face into her knees. Waiting for something to kill her. The room went quiet. Slowly lifting her head, a man knelt in front of her. But also noticing she was in a different room. The man smiled at her sweetly and helped get to her feet.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Fortunately no. Thank you."

He smiled again. "My name is Barroch. I'm the wandering Arisen of the labyrinth. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"My name is Alixx. I'm an inhabiter of the isle."

"I didn't think anyone who's not Arisen could step foot on this shore. Are you an Arisen my dear?"

"I'm only sixteen."

"So you're not Arisen. Curious." He scratched his head. "How did you get here?"

"I was brought here as a baby. My father, is now the duke of Gransys."

"And where is your mother?"

She looked distraught. "I don't know."

"And what are you doing in the labyrinth?"

"The epitaph. I... Something.."

"The souls free flew. I saw them."

"I need to fix it."

"'Tis but not your job. You are not nearly strong enough for such a journey."

She huffed. "I am strong enough! And I'll prove it to you."

As Alixx began to walk away, Barroch caught her by her arm, and they were suddenly back at the entrance of the isle.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"You are strong, young Alixx. But the mysteries of the isle need not yet to be revealed to you yet."

He held our a small necklace.

"What is that?"

He put it around her neck. "It belonged to your mother. Don't ask me how I got it. One day, you will be back, and you will unlock the secrets. I believe in you."

* * *

"After that day I never Barroch again," she said. "I still don't know how he knew this belonged to my mother. I don't even know her name."

Julien thought for a moment. "Lenoir."

"You knew my mother?" She was hopeful.

"No. But duke Edmund spoke frequently of a Lenoir."

"I wish I could have met her."

Julien reached for Alixx's hand through the bars. "I'm sure she's watching over you as we speak."

"The reason why I've been visiting you, and telling you these stories, is because that I never felt that anyone believed in me until that day. Now I know it doesn't compare to this, but I will find a way to prove your innocents. "

"It's enlightening to know I have you on my side."

"You know a lot about me now, I want to know more about you. You're a big mystery Julien."

He grinned. "There isn't much aught to know. But very well."

Alixx watched him with wondering eyes.

"Having been born to a good family, I believed without a hint of reservation or irony that everything was for the sake of the people, exactly as I had said to my ruler. Such was my duty as a knight, as it had been the duty of my father and my grandfather before me. However, upon arriving in Gransys I was faced with the dirty truth, for there I met with the decadent, fallen statesmen. They had forgotten that which should have been their priority—the defeat of the dragon—and instead their heads were filled only with the desire to protect their own positions. Everything I did, I did for my people of Voldoa. And I hope that one day I can return and still have my honor."

"To have the option of going to a safe home. Must me gratifying."

"Do you not wish to go back to the isle?"

"I think living on a hostile island for nineteen years is enough. But I don't belong in Gransys. I don't have anywhere else to go."

A guard walked up to Alixx, and she stood. "The duke wishes a word, ser."

Julien let goof her hand. As she walked away, she put on her hood and mask. His heart races, wishing she could stay longer, and that's when he admitted it to himself.

He was in love with the Arisen.


	6. Prisoners

Riven glared as his master entered back into the inn. "And where have you been all night?"

"Out."

"You know I don't fancy your late night visits with Lord Julien."

"And you know I really don't care."

"How can you believe he's still innocent?"

"Because everyone, including you, is on the 'Julien is evil' bandwagon! I locked him up on a suspicion!"

"You can't ignore the facts!"

"Well what would you have me do, Riven?! I don't hear you throwing out ideas! I didn't ask for this! I Didn't ask to become Arisen! And if it weren't for that damned dragon, I'd still be at home on BitterBlack Isle! I wouldn't have to deal with you, or that damn duke, or any of this! None of this was my problem until now, and I'll be damned if I let an innocent man die because of a hunch! So if you don't mind, back off!"

Riven stared at his master, taken by surprise by her words. His face grew hot and he stormed out of the inn. Alixx ran after him.

"Riven, I'm sorry!" She stopped at the front of then inn. "Riven!"

She watched as Riven walked for the pawn guild. She punched the wall as she went back to her bed, flopping down and getting lost in her thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, Alixx stuffed her bag with supplies and shut. Slinging it over her shoulder, Mercedes stood behind her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"The duke asked me to investigate the Ancient Quarry. Miners are going missing and he wants to know why."

"Do you require assistance?"

"I think I'll be okay. But thank you for the offer."

She pushed past Mercedes and headed down towards the pawn guild. Barnaby was walking around the hut when Alixx walked in.

"Pray, good morning Arisen," he said. "To what do I.."

"I'm looking for my companion, Riven," she interrupted. "Where is he?"

He folded his arms. "Ah, so you're the one he had the argument with. He arrived last night very upset."

"Just tell me where he is, Barnaby."

"Pray, if he does not want to be found, I will honor his privacy."

Without even thinking, Alixx grabs Barnaby's collar and slammed him against the wall with a loud thud.

"Alas, violence will get you nowhere, dear Arisen. If you'd kindly leave, I will not call for the guards."

Alixx released him and calmly walked out. It was only her and her thoughts. As she made her way to the castle stables, the guards glared. She just smiled sweetly as she mounted her horse and putting on her hood and mask.

_Riven abandon me.. Just like my father._

Traveling farmers and peddlers smiled as they passed by her. One familiar face caught her attention.

"Well hello again Reynard," she greeted slowing her horse.

"A pleasure to be in your acquaintance, my dear," he bowed. "To be in the presence of a woman as beautiful.."

"Save it."

He stared at her in confusion. "Is everything alright my dear?"

She couldn't control her anger. "No. nothing is alright. The duke is lying in his position of power, my companion of old abandon me, I still have no idea when or even how I'm going to defeat the dragon, and I just put possibly placed an innocent man behind bars, thus giving up my place in the duke court. So no, I'm freaking peachy."

Reynard hung his head and began to walk away. Alixx turned the horse around and blocked his path.

"I'm sorry Reynard."

He looked up at her. "Maybe if you weren't so closed off and bitter, you could find happiness. But you let your emotions get in the way, driving away the people who care most about you. Pray, you have a safe journey, dear Arisen." He moved past the horse and disappeared within the walls of Gran Soren.

Alixx turned the horse back towards the Ancient Quarry. "Flaming blighter, good for nothing know it all."

She exhaled. "He's right. I've been so shut off. Maker, what am I going to do with myself?"

She tied up her horse outside the Ancient Quarry after dismounting. Cautiously making her way inside, she could hear voices off into the distance. They were too faint for her to hear, so she drew closer, coming to a locked door. She pressed her ear to it, barely able to make out the voices.

"So what are we going to do with the minors?"

"Nothing," a deep voice replied.

The voice sent chills down Alixx's spin. She recognized it as the same voice she heard the night she and Julien were taken captive.

"If I know the duke," he continued. "He will send more. And then he will send her. All I want is the girl."

_Who is talking about? Is he talking about me?_

"What is your interest in this girl?"

"Why not just ask her?"

Before she could react, a fist burst through the door and pulled her through. The man crushed her throat until she passed out.

* * *

Chains rattled as Alixx came too. She was in a different area the before. A rooftop of sorts. The man stood in front of her.

He smiled evilly. "You recognize me, yes?"

"Salomet. A powerful Sorcerer and once a prominent adviser to the Duke but has since betrayed him and run off with valuable grimoires and magical accouterments; one of which was the Wyrmking's Ring, meaning my father, and using it to amplify your magical powers. You were crafty enough to steal one of the Duke's most prized possessions and has ample knowledge of the necromatic-arts to summon hordes of undead warriors. The last Arisen was said to have killed you last year."

He laughed again. "The duke said he had killed many things, yet as you have come to find out are all lies."

"What do you want with me Salomet!"

"I want to know what, makes, you.. Tic."

"Riven!"

He thrust his hand inside her chest and she screamed out in pain. She could feel his hand squeezing her insides.

"You really don't have a heart."

"RIVEN!"

A surge of lightening coursed through her,and she screamed again. He placed a hand on her head and she began to see her life before her eyes. Life on the isle, her love for Julien, the dragon, Olra, Barroch, her future. Seeing something she never thought would happen in her life. Salomet released her from her terror, and her head dropped. Her black hair began to soak in her tears.

He lifted her head."What's the matter? Did you lose your fight?"

Without warning, a large dragon descended from the sky and crushed Salomet right in front of her.

"The rantings of an upjumped zealot make for tedious listening. His ilk serves no role in what is to come. Only my death will staunch the flood of destruction...a task still far beyond your means.

"If it's still far beyond my means, then why are you here? Is this your way of saying I should face you even though I might lose?"

"If you would face me, seek me out and I shall allow it. But heed this zealot's lesson well- when the weak court death, they find it. But until then, I shall hold your little keepsake safe. Your Dragonforged will speak for my diligence in that. The choice falls not to me, nor to the whims of fate...it is yours alone."

With a bright white flash, she was outside the Ancient Quarry. She began to lose vision and collapsed onto the ground. Someone ran to aid her. A bright green light hovered above her weakened body. A feeling of warmth; familiarity.

"Riven?"

"I am here master. Try not to move."

He did all in his power to heal her. Losing most his stamina, he headed back to Gran Soren to seek more aid for his master.

Her eyes fluttered open the next morning. Her wounds had been dressed and Riven was asleep in the chair next to her. She placed her hand on his causing him to jerk awake. He was surprise to see his master so well.

"The dragon has challenged me, Riven. He says I'm not ready, but in a way I am. I think its time."

"Master?" He looked concerned. "Are you sure about this? Do you feel we are strong enough to face him?"

"I fear not. At least not in small numbers. We'll need Mellyssa and Duccio again. And he said it's best we speak to the Dragonforged."

"He has faced the dragon once before."

"Actually not. There was an old story that told of the Dragonforged struck a bargain with the beast and then fled to Hillfigure Knoll with his pawn. Seeing as he still resides there, no one since him has defeated that dragon. And I fear I wont be able to either. Wyrms are very powerful creatures."

"And you are a powerful warrior."

"Come. Lets go speak to the Dragonforged."

Slowly getting up, both her and Riven snuck their way to Hillfigure Knoll, weary not to be caught by the guards of Windbluff tower. The Dragonforged greeted her with open arms. The fool watched as she and Riven entered in the cave.

"Well met, young Arisen of the present day."

"Greetings Dragonforged. The dragon has challenged me. What do I do? I don't even know where to begin."

"Dragons are creatures wreathed in mystery. Though they appear a handful of times in the long history of the continent, it is unclear how Dragons were born and what causes their vicious attacks upon mankind. The small amount of knowledge gleaned from these sporadic attacks reveals little more than the facts that Dragons possess dreadful power and are intelligent enough to understand human speech. Although there have been some cases where the Arisen could understand wyrm tongue. Dragons appear without warning, sometimes by the dozen, others hundreds of years apart. However, each brings chaos and destruction to humankind and civilization alike without distinction or discretion. Their actions are considered inhuman atrocities and given their high levels of intelligence, it is difficult to imagine their violence is without purpose or intent. Many times in the past, Dragons have brought the world to the edge of destruction, yet they have never completely eradicated humankind. In every age that they appear, dragons commit a short-lived but ferocious assault upon the world. Then suddenly cease their attacks and fly atop a mountain or other visible location, as if awaiting for something. Given these strange actions, it is possible to think that the dragons are fulfilling some sort of role or duty, serving some greater function within the world, yet at present there is simply not enough evidence to formulate any sort of theory about the dragons' purpose, or if it had purpose at all. It is also certain from past records that the number of monsters in the world seem to sharply increase around the time that dragons appear. This could be nothing more than mere coincidence, but if it is somehow an effect of a dragon's imminent appearance, then this would be another example of dragons' peculiar place in the natural order of the world."

"I thank you for all you've done for me. For all you've aided me with. Pray, do I head for where I think I should go?"

"Make for the Tainted Mountain, beyond the Greatwall. He will be there, waiting for you. Pray, it wont be an easy journey. I would wrap up any other business you have in Gran Soren, or in Gransys."

Alixx turned to Riven. "Come on. we need to head for the castle first."

"Pray, what for?"

"We have a prisoner to bust out. How many skeleton keys do you have?"

He avoided eye contact. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Riven I know you've been sneeking into the castle using the passage leading from the aqueducts to the dungeons. I saw you snooping around the castle the other night. Particularly Juliens quarters."

"Three."

"Then lets go."

The two ran out in unison towards the castle.

* * *

Alixx unlocked the door to the cell across from Juliens. He stood up just as she made her way to unlock his cell. She fumbled for the keys, clenching every time they knocked against each other.

"Alixx, what are you doing here?"

"Breaking you out," she whispered opening the door. "Don't ask questions. just start running."

He went into the cell with the escape route and Alixx led him straight out of the castle. He stopped her right before they made it to the road.

"What is going on?" he asked. He looked into her eyes, he saw the fear and distress eating away at her. "The dragon has come, hasn't he?"

She nodded, handing him a coin purse. "You have to flee. Go home, and live your life Julien. When I make for the dragon..." She hesitated. "I don't ever expect to see the light of day again."

He tried to console her. "Then let me go with you."

"No!" She pushed him away and turned her back to him. "You have to go. Live your life, and forget about me."

He turned her around and tightly held on to her arms. "Pray, I could never forget about you."

She ripped her arms away and slid the ring she had given him off her finger. "You're going to have to."

Julien forcefully turned her to face him, and her genitally kissed her. He could feel her tears begin to run down her face. Her heart sunk as he pulled away. Without saying a word, she turned away for the last time, and made way for the Tainted Mountain with Riven following close behind.


	7. Choices

Mellyssa, Duccio, and Riven led their master up the steps of the Greatwall encampment. The castle guards all tipped their helmets as they passed by, opening the gates for them. This was it and they all knew it. Alixx was to challenge the dragon. As they ascended the staircase, Riven took his masters hand.

"You're shaking," he noted.

She rolled her head to look at him. "I'm essentially walking into my death, Riven." She squeezed his hand. "I love you Riven. Thank you for sticking by me."

He stopped and hugged his master. "I will protect you, Arisen. At any and all cost."

A voice rattled through the Greatwall, "Come, Arisen...forge in my fire the next link in the endless chain..."

Mellyssa held the iron door open that led to the Tainted they walked across the ledge, they encountered Geo Saurians. After entering the cave with a broken rift stone, they came across several Succubus. They were a lot tougher then the Harpies they fought before. Going farther into the cave, they encountered more Succubi and Geo Saurians. And after a while they fought their first Hellhound. Progressing farther into the caverns, they made it to the Grand Hall where a Gorechimera awaited them. It took a good while for them to fell it, but once they did, the doors to the dragons roost opened. His voiced bellowed through the halls.

"Now choose, flee or step forth. Take hold of what lies beyond. Claim mastery o'er the eternal ring."

Her pawns surrounded her. She looked at them one by one, seeing the fear in each of there faces.

She was the one to take Rivens hand this time. "Lets go guys. We have a dragon to slay."

Looking up to the sky, she kissed her fist and held it up. "May the Maker watch over us."

"I didn't think you religious," Duccio said.

"I'm not," she replied. "But I'll welcome any hope that I will live past this."

She and Riven walked up the stairs hand at hand. Stopping in the middle of the room, the creature ascended from the darkness. He glowed a bight red, and put his head at eye level with Alixx.

"What is your purpose here, Arisen? If you sought to live you had naught but run and hide yourself away. But then, tell me, child of man...what does it mean to live in truth? To wage war against the passing days? To pray to the unseen for a few breaths more? To raise grand cities from stone, and spawn new life in turn? Mankind has done this, yes, and more. But is the tapestry you weave truly of your own design?"

"I am no child of man," she told him. "My father was a coward. He abandon all hope, and for what? To rule this land? That is not my wish. I am not like him, or any other."

Grigori raised his head back up. "Their kind is easy to fathom, they go on living from simple fear of death. But not mankind. Some welcome the end with arms outstretched, while others come to face death incarnate, arms in hand. I ask again, what is your purpose here Arisen?"

She glared at him. "What are my options?"

"One path to your survival, lies in my defeat. Still my heart, and you stay the coming end."

"Sounds fair."

He slammed his claw down. "Another path before you...is to offer up that which you hold most dear. Abandon all delusions of control."

She laughed. "Jokes on you then. I don't have anything to offer, besides my heart. Which you already have, by the way."

It was had to tell, but Alixx could swear she saw the beast smile.

"I beg to differ, dear Arisen."

A horde of goblins ran into the room. Alixx looked in their general direction, and saw someone in the middle of the horde.

"Julien!" she called out.

When he saw her, he tried any means of escape, but the goblins kept him in the middle. As if it were a game to them, they toyed with him, surrounding from all angles. Knocking him from side to side and then to the ground, not allowing him to get back up. The goblin spoke but Alixx turned her attention back to Grigori.

"For the price of a single life, I shall leave this land in peace. As my "vanquisher", the duchy would bow to you. Wealth and power are sweet anodyne for heartache. You'll not gainsay my terms are more than generous. If it matters aught, the man who rules this land now won that honor through just such a bargain."

She looked over at Julien, he tried to get up and run towards her. Grigori shoot fire at them and Julien went flying, being knocked unconscious when he hit the ground. Alixx had to shield her face to protect against the flames, seeing as her mask did nothing.

"The decision is yours, Arisen. Now...choose!"

She ran over to Julien and fell by his side. Lifting his head, his eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled behind her tears.

"What's the point of living immortally if you can't spend it with the one that you love?" she admitted. She heard her pawns gasp behind her. Julien looked up at her with loving eyes. "That's right.. I said it." She looked back down at him. "I love you, Julien." She stood as he sat up. "So that's why I'm not letting him take you away from me."

Grigori came to eye level again. "Mirum fallat fatum... occursum civem. Fiat, fortasse verum est novum in forma draconis. Hinc mundi voluntatis. Stas contra mi."

Alixx smiled. "Quibus eritis? Hóminem? Draconem? An aliquid aliud?"

"You understand the wyrmspeak?" Riven asked.

"'Tis rare for an Arisen," she replied. "But It can happen."

Grigori growled. "Mundum, clamat ad novam ringmaster. Omnem terram et hominem et beluam. In omnes partes totius."

"A ringmaster?" She looked concerned. "The Maker is said to work next to the Seneschal."

"One should not assume to only that in books." He stood upright again and stretched out his wings. "Though I called you here to me, It was ever your own feet, your own will that brought you. And now again, the choice is yours, Arisen. Offer up the life of your beloved, here and now, and you shall live as sovereign of this land. Your heart will remain ever in my safekeeping, and with it your mortality. Or, if you would stand against me now, as at the outset of your journey, I shall allow it."

"Who did the duke offer to you?" Duccio interrupted. He was looking rather determined.

"Why not just ask his very own companion of old?" Grigori said back.

They all turned to Mellyssa. Alixx pulled down her mask.

"You were his pawn?" she breathed. "You knew.. You knew this would happen and that he would offer up Julien."

"Pray I knew he would offer a life, but I did not know who."

"Who did the duke sacrifice?"

"A young woman named Madeleine."

She turned back to Grigori. "Where is she now?"

"Fight me, and find out." He growled again, then let out a huge roar. "I ask this final time. Will you turn and leave this place?"

"No!" She stepped up.

"You would face me, then? Tis a fool's choice, Arisen. But better fool than craven. I knew your mind ere you came... Still, I ask this final time. Arisen, will you stand and fight?""

"I'll make you a deal. If I win, you release the girl."

"And if you lose?"

She exhaled heavily. "I die, obviously."

"I will accept your terms. Your choice is made, Arisen! As you have willed it, so shall it be!"

He slammed both of his claws down and let out fire and a loud roar. The ceiling began to give way. Alixx looked back at Julien. He nodded and ran for the entrance. Riven and her pawns ran in a different direction, away from Grigori, but he followed. They made their stand in another chamber. Alixx released arrow after arrow and Riven summoned ice spikes. After exposing the heart, he rose above the roof.

"Show me your power, Arisen. Awaken now in full! Still my heart and lay open the path beyond. This is not fate, nor duty's call. This battle is your own, waged of your own free will. If you lack the strength to stay my fire...to stay the fated ruin...then all shall scatter as ash. Now come, Arisen!"

Mellyssa and Duccio ran ahead. "This way master!"

They made it half way across the felled bridge when Grigori flew past.

"Heed well this place, Arisen. Know the frailty of the works of man. This hold once stood proud and firm...twas the foolish decision of a man too weak that brought it down."

"Give him a taste of the ballista!" Duccio called as they made it to the top of the tower.

Alixx took perfect aim at his heart, and fired. He hit the side of the tower, while Alixx grabbed on to his back. He took heed of her presence, and continued to fly as she scaled his back to reach his heart.

"Fight! Cling to life! Pitiable wingless human...return to the earth! Your life...your very heart rests here within me!"

Alixx dug her dagger deep into the back of the beast and her threw her off. She somehow managed to survive the fall back down to the ground. Riven, Mellyssa, and Duccio awaited her on the ground. Grigori landed before them.

"Aye, reclaim that which you have lost...take back your life...the surge of blood that tethers you to this world...it awaits you, Arisen, yearning here within me. The hour for turning back is past. The world will have its answer: you or me? Death, or life beyond! If you would gain aught, give your all here and now! Such is the contest you have chosen! Have you come so far to be stricken with cowardice, Arisen? You have chosen your path! Aye, raise your weapon..your teeth of steel, your blood-red voice...show me your power Arisen! Prove yourself worthy of what lies beyond my corpse! Show that you possess the strength to still my heart. The will to do it. The soul! There is naught beyond this moment for those who will not give themselves whole to their cause."

Alixx scaled the dragon and attacked right as his heart, causing him to recoil and holler in pain.

"Yes...I remember now. This sensation, this pain...I know it well. The hurt you visit upon me is the selfsame pain I once inflicted. This battle is mine, just as it is yours. It is aught I began long ago. The one you refused to offer up shall die as sure as the rest."  
Grigori gained flight.

"'Tis aloft!" Riven yelled. "Have we the means to shoot it down?"

Alixx smiled and pulled out her bow. "We do." Aiming straight for his heart, she closed one eye and focused.

Right as he was about to dive, she loosened her arrow and her dropped right back down, giving them all opportunity to attack his heart. He shot them all back and roared in pain.

He sighed. "Ugh...stubborn child...whate'er meaning life holds...it makes men deaf to all reason. Heed me well, Arisen. In my death, you've won a future for this world...but what that future spells for you...for all men...is a truth you'll find staring back from this world's utmost depths. Arisen! You have earned back...what is yours...your life belongs now to no other. You've won it by rights...it is yours to use or cast away as you see fit. Remember that."

There was a thud in her chest and a feeling of warmness. Suddenly, she felt a heart beat and she clenched her chest. Grigori turned to ashes, right in front of them as they watched in awe. Riven ran up to her.

"We have won master," he smiled.

She looked at the huge pearl bones. "We did it. We actually did it."

"Begging your pardon?" a voice said behind them.

Whirling around, a small but busty blonde haired woman stood behind them. She looked very frazled.

"You must be Madeleine," Alixx said.

"Where am I?" she asked. "Who are you? Where's Skylar?"

Alixx handed her a small coin pouch. "Go home Madeleine. Forget about Skylar, forget about all of this."

Madeleine nodded without a word, and headed off in the opposite direction then they went for.

"Let us return to the encampment," Duccio said.

As they entered back to the Tainted Mountain ruins, Julien awaited them in the great hall. When he saw his beloved, he ran towards her and she met him in the middle. He just looked at her and Alixx took his hand, leading him out of the Greatwall. Gran Soren guards waited outside the gates for her return, and they all bowed to her. Julien did not let go of her that night, but held her. He removed her mask once again and took off her hood as well.

"Pray, I like it better when I can see your face," he smiled.

She blushed. "No one has ever been so kind to me as you have Julien. And I thank you for that. You gave me the strength I needed to win this battle."

He reached into her cloak pocket and held the ring she had taken from him earlier that day and put it back on.

"Where did you get this ring?" he asked.

"When I first found that the Dragonforged was still alive and I had visited him, before Riven and I left, His pawn must have slipped it in my pocket."

"Do you know what such a gesture means, for me to wear this ring as a favor from you?"

She turned his face to hers and kissed him softly. "Yes, I do know. I love you, Julien. I can't imagine my life without you anymore." Her heart fluttered.

"Your heart is racing," he smiled. "The first time I've felt it beat."

She placed his hand over her heart. "And it beats only for you."

His face turned bright red.

"We never did talk about that night we shared," she said suddenly.

"You never wanted to talk about it."

"Julien.." She hesitated. "There was this day I was captured by Salomet. The same day I broke you out. He made me see things throughout the hours torture. Of my past and my future. Our future.. Together."

"Alixx, what are you trying to say?" She looked down, but he raised her head to look at him again. "You can tell me anything, and it won't change the way I feel about you. I love you, Alixx."

She took a deep breath. "I'm with child, Julien... A boy."


	8. Back to BitterBlack

_**Alas! One of my favorite characters finally makes his appearance!**_

_**Sorry it took a few days to get this chapter out, writes block SUCKS! XD So enjoy!**_

_**Now they take their venture back to BitterBlack and you get to experience just how skilled of a hunter Alixx really is.**_

_**And just as a note- My Dragon's Dogma save file is like this except Riven is the Arisen and Alixx is the pawn XD So if you want to use her you're more then welcome to!**_

* * *

Duke Skylar spoke with Aldous when someone burst through the doors of the castle. The Arisen walked towards him in determination.

"You!" you called. "We need to talk."

The duke smiled. "I see you have survived. But the dragon left my city in ruins. Half of it, gone." He looked at the Arisen. "Would you mind taking a look?"

She scoffed, "I have come to find out that everything you said you did was a lie, yet you still ask for my assistance? Find another meal ticket."

She smiled. "You know Madeleine is still alive right? I struck a bargain with Grigori before we fought."

Skylar stood, "Where is she?"

"Gone," Alixx answered quickly. "You'll never see her again."

"You will tell me where she is!"

She grinned evilly, "Else suffer what consequence? You're not fit to rule this land. I could take it away from you with the snap of fingers."

"You think yourself a fit ruler."

"I'm the daughter if duke Edmun Dragonsbane. Do the math."

Skylar smiled. "So your the love child the capital swirled about. So what do you plan to do? Take my castle and my wife?"

"I could take it all away as I am the rightful heir. Your castle, your crown, and your wife who doesn't even love you. I could have taken it all away, but I didn't."

He laughed, "No. Because your in love with my traitor of a knight, am I wrong? I know you broke him out, but alas I did not send my guards after you."

"Julien is innocent." She turned her back to him. "I bid you good day, ser. May the maker forgive you for your sins."

Before she left the castle she stopped by Mercedes room, but she wasn't there. Alixx stuck around for a bit and waited. The sun poured into the room shinning against something in her eye. Alixx turned her attention to the closet, and opened it with caution when Mercedes walked in.

"Arisen," she stumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"You trick me," Alixx said. "You where the one working with Salvation." When Alixx stepped aside, Juliens armor fell out on to the floor. "You tricked me into locking Julien up, you anticipated me dying. You knew I would choose Julien over eternal power."

Mercedes smiled and Alixx slammed her against the wall, putting a dagger to her throat. She laughed.

"What do you plan to do? Kill me?"

"No. Your head is a meager trophy." Castle guards walked in at that moment, having heard every word they had said. "But You'll see to your death by a life behind irons."

"You'll pay for this Arisen," she called as the guards dragged her away. "I will have m,y revenge!"

Alixx smiled, "I look forward to it."

* * *

Julien and Riven awaited her outside the city.

"Where's Mellyssa and Duccio?" she asked.

"Gone," Riven explained. "You no longer require their assistance. It is just me now."

"Where do we go from here?" Julien asked.

"Well your name is cleared in the castle," she informed him. "Mercedes tricked all of us, so she could over throw the duke when I died. You could restore your knighthood."

"Pray, I do not wish to return to the court. Not this time. I wish to stay with you, and our son."

"Son?" Riven had not known.

Alixx placed his hand on her stomach. "Julien and I are having a baby, Riven. I saw it when I was captured by Salomet."

"What will you name him?"

Alixx and Julien looked at each other. "We haven't really thought that far." Alixx looked up at the sky. "I need to go back to the isle."

Both Julien and Riven protested. "Why would you go back there?"

"I told you that story about the epitaph, Julien. I need to go back to the isle and unlock its secrets. The longer I stay here, the longer its going to take me to figure out whats going on, on that island and why Olra cant leave. I need her here with me."

"Then let me come with you."

She held his hands. "As much as I wish I could you could, you're not an Arisen or a pawn."

"Then what is Olra?"

"She's a pawn; Barroch is an Arisen. Something is keeping them there, and I want to find out what."

"The dragon is gone, my love. Is there any possible way I can accompany you to your homeland?"

Alixx thought for a moment. "There maybe one way. We have to make for Cassardis, I have a ship there that will take us to BitterBlack Isle."

* * *

Julien and Riven sat in silents as Alixx led the ship. Julien could notice a great deal of distress on her face. She never took her eyes off the sea.

"What is wrong my dear?" he asked.

"Lore of isle is that power monsters reside within the walls. And from my short lived experience, the tales render true."

"That bad?"

Her eyes never left the sea. "I've heard tales of a city, within the depths of the isle. It contains a large collection of houses with narrow alleys and easily accessible roofs, allowing for travel using the rooftops. Bodies of the past inhabitants litter the street corners. Said that the demon lays somewhere within."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's worse then everything from your nightmares."

The ship hit the shores of BitterBlack, both Riven and Julien fell forward. Alixx laughed as she helped them up. Riven jumped off the ship and she stood in front of Julien, taking his hands.

"You have to swear as my companion," she started. "to always stay by my side. Forever and always."

"I swear it."

"You have to mean it, Julien."

He grabbed her face. "I do."

She led him to the edge of the ship, and he stepped ashore. She quickly let go of his hand and ran across the beach.

"Olra!" She yelled. "Olra, I'm home!"

Alixx ran into the hut. After looking around for a bit, she exited the hut. Julien and Riven could tell she was very distraught.

"Olra's gone," she finally said. "I don't know where she could have gone. We have to find her!"

"Is there anything I can do?" came a soft voice.

The three whirled around. A dark haired man stood on the beach. He was wearing tattered fishermen's nets.

"Valmiro?" Alixx asked confused. "Is that you?"

She ran up to him and the other two followed.

"Hello again, Alixx," he smiled hugging her. "I see the years have been kind to you."

"Valmiro!" she hugged him back, then looked at him concerned. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? WHY are you here?"

"Well I saw your ship docked in Cassardis," he explained, "And then I saw you in Cassardis."

"You stowed away on my ship?"

Julien walked in the middle of the two. "How do you two know each other? And why does he know your name?"

Alixx grinned. "Do I sense a bit of jealousy, Julien?"

His face turned bright red, "No!"

She laughed. "I haven't seen Valmiro since I was seven. Olra had something to do on the mainland and had me go with her. I stayed in Cassardis while she went off to do whatever and thats when I met Valmiro here."

"I was just a lonely boy on the shore."

"So I'll ask again," she stated, "what are you doing here Valmiro?"

"I thought you could use some help with what ever you intend to do."

She laughed. "I don't think so, Val. It's way to dangerous here."

"Yet safe enough for you and your... lover?"

Both Alixx's and Julien's faces turned red. "He's a knight."

"I know how to defend myself."

"Go home Val."

"Unless you're willing to take me there, I'm going with you."

Alixx sighed angrily. "There's some armor and weapons on the ship. Suit yourself up and lets go."

When Valmiro walked to the ship, Riven pulled his master aside.

"Do you think it wise to let him come along with us? You said yourself, anything and everything will try to kill us."

"No, it's not wise. But what choice do I have? I can't take him home, and we could use all the help we can get. This place is way more hostile and the enemies are twice as hard to kill. I don't even know what lays at the heart of this place. But I screwed up years ago, and now Olra is missing. There's no other place she could be then in there. So either you're with me or you're not."

Riven sighed. "I'm with you master."

Valmiro walked back over and Alixx led them all inside. It was dark and damp, and way to quiet. But they progressed further in.

"Something isn't right," she said. "Normally this place is crawling with beasts, just like last time."

"Then where are they?"Julien asked.

Alixx raised an eyebrow. "You think I know?"

She pushed the door open to the labyrinth base. It was empty as well.

"This doesn't make any sense. There use to be dear here. And rabbits, snakes, spiders. There was a waterfall right over there." Her shoulders sunk. "It was so beautiful. What happened to this place?"

There was a loud thud when a dark figure fell out from behind a wall. Valmiro and Julien had froze.

Alixx ran towards the figure. "Barroch!" She dropped by his side and lifted him up. He had aged dramaticly. "Barroch, what happened here?Where is Olra?"

"He took her," he wheezed. "To the Fallen City."

"He? Who's he?"

"The one keeping us here."

"That's why you're not dead yet. I defeated the dragon but whoever is preventing you from moving on."

Barroch reached up and touched the silver necklace. "You are strong enough, young Arisen." He handed her a scroll. "Go. Save her. Save this isle, and let me rest in peace. I am so proud of you Alixx."

He passed out next to her.

"What does the scroll say?" Valmiro asked.

When Alixx rolled it out, names jumped out at her. "I read about this, on the epitaph. Listen."

_"Still a child, I stood amid the ashes of my village. _  
_Through the driving rains two figures came._  
_One, a women of golden hair, extended me her hand, perhaps in pity._  
_Grette was the name she gave. A hunter of sorts, she said._  
_Her quarry, the wyrm. _  
_As she spoke, the woman at her side simply stood and watched me, wordless. _  
_She was a pawn, come of a different world—the first I had seen. _  
_Her air was strange, yet somehow alluring._  
_I chose to join them, this Arisen and her pawn. _  
_It seemed that, or stand forever in the ruins of a lost life. _  
_They offered no words of invitation, yet neither did they turn me away as I followed. _  
_As we traveled, I was taught to fight. _  
_Grette was my mentor, my mother. _  
_She breathed new life into my parched soul. _  
_Then came the day the huntress found her mark. She left to face the wyrm._  
_That day's parting proved final._  
_Her pawn returned, alone and scarce alive. _  
_Gone was the bold and faithful Myrmidon who had served as Grette's steel. _  
_Her empty eyes stared through me now. _  
_And what of the wyrm? _  
_Had our mistress felled the beat and stayed calamity? _  
_The pawn held no answers, her mind and soul as broken as her body. _  
_Yet no more of the earth was swallowed up. _  
_No more was the sky stained black._  
_It seemed the world had been ransomed. _  
_Or left, at least, to fester in the custody of humankind._  
_I was left with a single hope. _  
_A single wish. _  
_To bring back light to the deadened eyes of a masterless Myrmidon._  
_She was a pawn I knew it well. _  
_Not human._  
_Not of this land._  
_And what of it? _  
_She bore Grette's mien. _  
_Her face. _  
_Will or nil, _  
_I soon found myself in love."_

"Grette?" Riven repeated. "Who is Grette?"

"She must have been Olra's master. But she slew the dragon, thus having Olra take her form. Olra is human," Alixx realized.

Riven's eyes darkened in sadness. "So the only why for me to live as a human, is for you to die?"

"I guess so."

Alixx folded the scroll and put it in her pocket and stood up.

"I will unlock the secrets of this isle. And I will respect Barroch's last wishes if its the last thing I do."

The others stood up and Julien took her hand.

"We will figure this out," he assured. "Now lets go."


	9. The Epitaph

Alixx reread the account again and again, sitting in a nearby tree. Julien, Riven, and Valmiro gathered by a fire and spoke softly.

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring her back here," Julien said.

"You said no such thing," Riven shot back. "I didn't here you trying to stop her."

"For what it's worth," Valmiro cut in, "This is her home. And Olra is like a mother to her. Barroch a father."

Julien eyed Valmiro. "I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Lets go," Alixx said.

Julien quickly moved in front of her. "It's the middle of the night, my love. Are you sure its safe?"

"It's better to travel at night then it is to stay put," she explained. "We have no traps or any means for alarms. Now lets get moving."

He stepped in front of her again and placed his hand on her stomach. "But you are with child, Alixx. Pray, I wish you not to be hurt."

"You three are the only ones at risk, Julien. Not me and not our son. I'm the only one able to survive this place, so if you all want to get killed then be my guest. But I'm going to keep moving."

She pushed passed him and headed for a door. Riven quickly made it to her side, Valmiro followed close followed her in silence.

"This place use to be so lively with creatures," she said. "Something isn't right here."

"Alixx!" Valmiro called. "You may want to see this."

Valmiro had wondered into an adjoining room. In the middle of the room was a silk black robe and circlet. Alixx's face began to burn. She clutched them tightly.

Julien knelt at her side. "Are they hers?"

Tears ran down her face. "I made them for her." She held up the circlet, "This was cared from the last enchanted tree on the isle. And the robe was spun from the finest silk of the oldest silkworm."

Riven held up another scroll. "Master, look!"

She quickly snatched it from him. "This is Olra's handwriting."

_"To serve her master, and be as she commands. To be shaped in her image. That is the part of a pawn. But my master's image is no longer her own. Defeated by the world-steward, she fell into perdition. Having witnessed her fail to achieve her purpose, my breast was filled with regret. Yet amid that darkness, a spark of light, too, took root. Within my soul, a crude and inchoate mirror to the Arisen's own, a new strength emerged, I had awoken to love._  
_I came to notice the changes within me as his tireless ministrations saw my shattered memory slowly mend. I came to love him. Though his heart was lost, he seemed more alive than ever. He burned with new purpose: to slay the wyrm and avenge Grette. I became his pawn of my own will. I, too, saw in this a new calling. To love him, serve him, and lend him strength. Ultimately, to become as him. It was a fate I welcomed gladly._  
_Defeat me, or speak your wish and offer up a sacrifice. A second time, I heard the dragon's bargain spoke. Yet I felt a strange reluctance in its tone. As if the ultimatum were given unwilling. And in that moment, I knew it. The wyrm we now faced was my former master transformed. The revelation tore him apart. Whichever his choice, the wages were cruel tragedy. A new and dark desire poured forth from his sundered soul. His wish for power to destroy all existence marked me for death. And yet I never blamed him. For as my life was snuffled out. I held firm to my belief. The day would come, I knew, when he, our master, and I myself would find redemption."_

"He?" Alixx repeated. "Who's he? Who is HE?!"

"If Grette was her former master," Riven began, "she killed the dragon, then became the dragon."

"Grette is Grigori," Alixx then realized. "And Grigori is dead."

"Which means what?" Valmiro asked.

"Olra is human."

There was a loud explosion behind them, causing them all to jump. A dark mist hovered over them and Alixx froze. A mysterious enemy appeared before the arisen and her followers, whose face was unknown and always hasten, the form of the Grim Reaper.

"What is that thing?!" Valmiro screamed.

"Death!" Alixx replied. "Run!"

The four quickly headed for the door on the opposite side. Julien and Valmiro turned when they heard Alixx scream. Death had shown a bright purple light, causing Riven to fall asleep. Alixx was running back to him when Julien caught her by her waist. Death had dug his scythe deep into Riven's back, and he disappeared. Julien threw Alixx in the right direction while Valmiro slammed the door shut behind them. Alixx and Julien hunched over to catch their breath. Valmiro gave Alixx a hug.

"I'm sorry about Riven," he consoled. "He was nice, from what I knew of him."

Alixx looked at him and laughed. "Riven isn't dead. Pawns don't die. He was sent back to the rift." She looked around the room. "Let's go, there's got to be another rift stone somewhere in this place."

Julien and Valmiro followed closely behind her. She seemed to know the place rather well.

"How are you able to get around this place so easy?" Julien asked. "You said Olra never let you near here?"

"She didn't." Alixx didn't take her eyes off of the isle floors. "But back in Gran Soren, Barnaby had asked me to investigate the Everfall in the Pawn guild during my off hours from my castle knight duties. This place is similar to the Everfall in terms of style of layout; tight corners and dark places. There are many giant halls and open spaces as well. There is an underlying system of death here. When we killed a monster, be it goblin or dragon, they all leave a bloody and rotting corpse behind that does not disappear. As a corpse rots the stench is carried through the halls and could attract any hungry creature, but it doesn't. Deep exploration in Bitterblack Isle makes the air heavier and the smell travels in the halls faster and farther, which would attract even more monsters. But it doesn't."

"From you've told me, and from what I've seen," Julien started, "the outside of this island seems far more dangerous of the outside then in here."

Alixx peeked her head around the corner. "You spoke to soon."

A pack of giant wolves sat in the corridor ahead.

"What are those things?" Valmiro whispered.

Alixx scanned ahead. "Garms. They are huge, wolf-like quadrupedal beasts that hunt in packs. They're guarding a rift stone, look over there."  
Alixx unsheathed her bow and nooked two arrows. She shot one at the garms feet, causing them to panic as oil spread all over the floor, then released the second one. It burst into fames in midair and stuck the oil, igniting it. The garms quickly caught fire and ran for dear life, clearing the corridor.

"Bullseye," she smiled heading for the stone.

"How did you know that would work?" Valmiro asked.

"Garms are extremely common in the outside wood or the isle. Thus how I know that they always travel in packs and what they are afraid of." She held up an arrow and smiled evilly. "Fire."

She placed her hand on the rift stone and a dark cloud appeared. Riven yelled as he fell out of the cloud and tumbled on top of his master. His face turned red when he pushed himself up to look at her, and she laughed.

"Welcome back Riven." She pushed him off.

"I do not like it there. I don't want to go back. Ever."

She laughed again.

"Where is there?" Julien asked.

"He's referring to the rift." Julien helped her up. "This is the first time Riven has ever been forfitted."

"Master." Riven looked half scared to death. "When Death put me to sleep, I heard a voice. As if it came from the Void."

"A voice left in the Void? What did say?"

"Let me show you."

Riven placed his hand on Alixx's head and her vision went black. A soft voice rang through her head.

_"Silent-hearted, dragonforged. With hair of gold and will of tempered steel. You ransomed me from a village burnt to Ash, instilled life, and fight. Dearest mentor, I commend you now to rest eternal. Your servant, bereft of master and memory, I keep now at my side. She lives on, your mirror in soul and body both, and I will not lose her as we have lost you. This I swear before your empty grave._  
_"Now, choose. Stand against me, or speak your wish. Offer your beloved in forfeit, and I shall see your will done. Choose? How am I to choose? No matter my answer, the price is death. A hollow choice… Who am I to stand as arbiter of two lives? …Of two loves. What would you have me do? You brought me here. You… If this be the will of the gods… the order of the world… Then damn the lot of them! I'll tear the whole of it asunder! Very well… If that be your wish, I shall claim my price. Stop! NOOOOOO!_  
_"'You have been chosen.' So saying, the wyrm prised the heart from my breast,_  
_I was made Arisen: known to the dragon, and bound to hunt it. It is a fate I embrace. What use have I for a heart left hollow? In a world without sweet Grette; my mentor, my mother, my beloved. I live only to see the dragon that claimed her slain. I will see its scaly hide stripped from bone by my hands ere I rest._  
_"…Arisen. Bearer of the dragon's mark. Undying corpse, enjoined to make your will manifest. If my voice reaches you, heed me well. The Arisen, the Seneschal, the whole cursed world… All is but an illusion. A meaningless refrain. A hollow echo… What sense is there in giving one's life for these falsehoods? I damn them all. And I will not cease in my destruction until the last senseless cycle is broken, the last bond rest to dust."_

Alixx was brought back to the real world. Julien caught her as she began to collapsed to her knees, crying.

"What is the matter my love?"

"The love for Grette. I can feel it. It's like it's living through me because of the bond we share. We need to find her. I have to protect her."

"We will," Valmiro said. "We will find her, and bring her home."

* * *

Julien joined Alixx on a cliff overlooking an underground river. He placed her hands in his.

"Where are we going to go after we find her Julien? I don't want to stay here, and I'm not going back to Gransys. We need to find a safe place for us and our son."

"We will find somewhere, I promise."

He kissed her softly and then jumped at a loud roar. Alixx pulled Julien away from the edge and peered over. Anther pack of Garms had picked up on their sent. Alixx pointed to a corner near the back.

"Something is glowing over there. Lets get closer."

Alixx took an arrow and tied a rope to the end and aimed for a low hanging rock on the other side. Releasing the arrow she handed the otherend to Julien and she climbed onto the rope, inching her way over. She hung by her knees as she tied another rope to the end another arrow and slammed it into the same wall. Alixx quietly slid down the rope to to the glowing artifact, trying not to be seen by the garms. As soon as she touched the glowing object, it flew in midair then disappeared into the walls. She quickly shimmied her way back up the rope and over to Julien.

"We have to get to the epitaph," she said quickly.

"Why?"

Alixx pointed to where the light disappeared. "Look." Bright white letters had appeared on the wall behind them. "It's a message from Grette."

_"To know the unknown—that was my dream. To walk new frontiers and ancient halls alike, and to see all that this world holds. I was prepared to overcome any obstacle that barred my wandering._  
_And so, when the dragon plucked the heart from my breast, I knew only joy. With new power and ageless life, I was free. I knew no greater treasure than freedom. No higher virtue, And yet… What drove me, then, to take him with me? What ought have seemed a fetter became my greatest joy. My greatest love. And now… I haven't even the freedom of my own will. I followed the Arisen's path, past the wyrm and to the halls of the world-steward… And there, my path ended. In defeat, I was remade a dragon._  
_From the moment I donned a dragon's skin, I was controlled by a single, driving, urge— To serve the Seneschal. This one thought consumed me, its pull inexorable. It was a hunger. An instinctual need. I burned for one who would defeat me. Who would succeed where I had fallen. I craved a new Arisen._  
_It is man's will that animates him. Can a being devoid of will truly be said to live? Am I alive, as I am now? The will that drives this cursed form to seek the Arisen is not my own. My will, my love, and all I am is crushed beneath its weight. Its force does not allow me even the luxury of regret. I am near drunk with it, though I war against it still with every shred of what I was, In my final act as a thinking being, I chose him for my destroyer._  
_The question fell from my lips unbidden— What was your choice? Were it his wish, I would welcome death at his hands. Nay, I desired it. But his wavering gave voice to a new wish. That the world, its gods, and he himself be damned. My role was set. My actions bound. I existed in that moment solely to give his wishes form. And so I did. I answered his desire, his cry of despair… And his love, my former shadow, was the price._  
_My dreams have died, unfulfilled. Though I have neither the means to change that fact nor the free will to mourn them, perhaps… Perhaps what has transpired will serve some greater use. Let it be as a wedge struck into the chains that bind our endless, hollow, world, that those to follow may shatter them. I failed in my quest to explore the unknown. But if it serve some use in ending this cruel cycle, I can believe my life held meaning."_

"Even in death, she's challenging me," Alixx said. "She wants me to unlock the isles secrets. It's all starting to make sense. Now we have to go."

When Alixx and Julien made it back to Val and Riven, Riven handed her a shining stone.

"I found this, master," he said. "I'm not to sure what it is."

Valmiro took it from her. "It's a Lifestone. I these were only myths."

"Whats a Lifestone?" Alixx asked.

Val laughed, "Finally, something you don't know. I read about these. They are rare stones that are in a way a form of transportation. In

Gransys they're called Ferrystones. Here, try it."

Alixx took the stone and sighed. "Here goes nothing."

She tossed it in the air and they were all surrounded in a bright yellow light and they found themselves back in front of the isle entrance.

"So that's how Barroch did it," Alixx smiled making her way over to the epitaph. "Wait, this isn't right."

"What is it master?"

"It's... wyrm speak. But it's different then what I read when I was sixteen."

"What does it say?" Valmiro asked.

"A name. Daemone."

"And that means?" Julien put in.

"Daimon, which means Demon."

"What does that mean then?"

Alixx turned and looked at them. "This is who Olra was kidnaped by. We have to fight the king of hell himself.. The devil."


	10. Daimon

_**Sorry for the long wait for an update. Had a bit of writers block on this chapter but I finally got it out! We're nearing the end of the story sadly, but I still got a few tricks up my sleeve.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Alixx slowly ascended the staircase of the Fallen City. The others kept a safer distance behind her.

_You have been chosen young Arisen. Step forward or retreat, and stay the coming end. Face me, or die._

She didn't even flinch, but stopped in her tracks as bright lights began to surround others readied their weapons, but Alixx held her hand up to stop them. She had a huge smile on her face as the lights swirled around her.

"They're like me," she finally said. "They're souls of past Arisens and pawns. Able to rest here peacefully together."

_"Alixx.." _came a soft ghostly voice. _"Is that you?"_

Alixx slowly turned around. Val, Riven, and Julien looked in the same direction. An apparition of a thin, brown haired woman stood behind them. Alixx looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Mom?" she crocked. "Mom, is it really you?"

The figure glew brighter, almost to bright for them to look at her, but then dimmed. She wore a scarlet robe and leather bindings with leather boots. Her hair dropped well past her waist, and her green eyes shimmered behind her bangs.

_"Yes, it's really me."_ She smiled sweetly._ "It's been a very long time, my dear."_

"Twenty years is a very long time."

"I thought you were nineteen?" Julien asked.

Alixx laughed nervously. "My birthday was last month."

Lenoir touched the necklace Alixx wore._ "I have always been with you my dear. And I always will be."_

"How are you here?"

_"I was your fathers companion of old."_

"He gave you up? He gave you up and abandon me here on this damned island. And to do what? Marry a harlot and rule Gransys with an iron fist?"

She began to fade. _"He's waiting for you. Go to him, save her and let us be finally free."_

Tears poured down Alixx's face. "Wait! Don't go! I need you! MOM!"

Riven held her as she dropped to her knees. She sobbed in his shoulders, soaking his robe in her tears. He stroked her hair softly.

"We have to keep moving, Alixx," Valmiro said. "It is not safe here."

Alixx contained herself. "No, it is." She whipped the tears from her face. "This place is warded against any monsters. The beast makes his roost somewhere in here." She took a deep breath. "Lets find a suitable cottage. We'll need all the strength we can get for tomorrow."

* * *

Valmiro and Riven sat by a fire in an abandon shack while Julien and Alixx slept. It was to quiet in the hut.

"How long have you been traveling with Alixx?" Val asked, as he moved the fire logs around.

"'Tis been almost a year now." Riven sighed. "We've been through so much in this week alone, and now I find out my master is with child."

"You don't trust ser Julien, do you?"

"No, I don't," he answered quickly. "But my master believes in his innocence and said his name was cleared, and I trust her judgment. But if he hurts her, in any way, he will be answering to me."

There was a noise behind them, and the hut door closed behind someone. Both Riven and Valmiro followed a dark figure through the streets of the Fallen City.

"Mom?" They heard Alixx's voice.

A small ball of light danced in front of her. Alixx held out her hand and the lighted turned back into her mother.

_"Hello again, my dear Alixx,"_ Lenoir smiled.

Alixx's face grew hot. "Edmun is dead, mother. Julien killed him."

_"I know. A woman in love always knows."_

"And you don't hold it against him?"

_"No."_ Her face dropped. _"Your father abandon me."_

Alixx looked up at her. "The dragon offered you. He gave you up, that's why he wanted me back."

_"You were the only thing of me he had left. I followed him to defeat the dragon, and he gave me up."_

Alixx remembered what Barnaby said. "I thought pawn were incapable of human emotions?"

_"Why not ask your very own companion of old."_

Lenoir motioned for Alixx to turn around. Riven and Valmiro emerged from behind the wall.

"Riven, what is she talking about?" Alixx asked.

He approached her. "Master, I..."

She stopped him by putting her hand out on his chest. "What.. is she talking about? Tell me."

"Emotions don't come naturally to the legions men. But they can be taught over the course of time. Sadness, anger, happiness... Jealously" He hesitated. "Even love."

Alixx's heart sank. "Are you in love with me?"

Riven nodded and Alixx backed away.

_"It's very common for pawns to fall for their master."_

Alixx didn't look at him. "Is this why you hate Julien? Because you're jealous of him?"

"Arisen, prey, I do not trust him, but I trust you."

"Get out of my sight."

His shoulders dropped. "Master.."

"Just go!" Tears were streaming down her face.

Val took Rivens arm, "Come on."

_"You're scared."_

"Of course I'm scared. Everyday I put my life on the line and the others. I can't have Riven in love with me. What would happen if I died?"

_"Are you not concerned about Julien? And how he would cope if you had died?"_

"I'm having his child, mother. He'd always have a part of me."

A loud roar echoed throughout the streets of the Fallen City. Lenoir turned to her daughter.

_"You must go. He awaits you beyond the city."_

"What will happen to you once he's gone?"

Lenoir smiled. _"I will finally be free to rest."_ She faded before Alixx but her voice rang out._ "I believe in you, Alixx. Go now."_

Alixx ran through the streets of the city. Julien and Valmiro stood in front of the hut, waiting for her.

"Our time is now," she said. "Where is Riven? We'll need him."

"He just disappeared," Valmiro explained. "After he told you.."

Julien shot a look at Val. "Told her what?"

Alixx brushed it off. "Nothing. I know where he is." She began to walk towards a huge set of double doors. "There has to be a rift stone around here somewhere."

Valmiro waved at her. "Over here, Alixx!"

She turned to both of them after making it to he rift stone. "I'll be back. He and I need to talk."

She touched the rift stone and was sucked into another world. It was dark and looked as if they were walking on water. Riven sat at the edge of the realm; Alixx joined him.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to save Olra?" he asked coldly.

"Yes." She placed her hand on his, "But I cant without you."

"You have Julien," he reminded.

"Riven." She sighed. "What brought this on? We traveled together for, what? Almost a year now? You never showed any romantic interest in me."

"I did not know what it ment." He looked into the nothing in front if him. "Every time I looked at you, my heart raced. When you touched me, the world just seemed to melt away. The way you treat me. I began to feel human, Alixx."

She looked at him. "You used my name."

"When we went to defeat Grigori.. You said you loved me. I became hopeful, until he brought out Lord Julien. I saw the look of distress upon your face, and it was then I knew. I could not compete for your affection, if I did not posses it in the first place."

Alixx took his hand. "Riven, I'm sorry that I don't hold the same feelings for you as you have for me. I love Julien, and never in my life did I think myself capable of that. But the fact is, I need you Riven. I need you by my side, to help me through things even when Julien isn't there. And if it ever came down to it, I would choose you over him because you're like family now. Like a brother I never had."

Riven smiled. "I suppose acting as family isn't that bad." He jumped up. "Come, Arisen! We have a demon to damn!"

Alixx took his hand and the two left the rift. Julien and Valmiro both sat in front of the stone awaiting their return. A black cloud appeared and the two emerged from it.

"My love!" Julien exclaimed, getting up. "I was beginning to worry. Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Jules." She exhaled. "Okay, we need a plan. We're fighting the devil, so we need means of weapon enchantment."

Riven's face brightened. "You are talking to a mage, you know. I can enchant our weapons with a boon of light."

"Great, we're off to a good start." She looked at the others. "From what I've read the devil has means of flight. I don't know if thats entirely true, but we can never be to careful. Any ideas?"

"That trick you used when we snuck past the garms," Julien said. "Use the ropes to attack from above."  
She grabbed a stick and they huddled together. "Okay this is what we're going to do."

* * *

Alixx and Riven pushed the doors of the sanctuary open. Julien and Valmiro proceeded in first with the upmost caution. Alixx scanned the room as her and Riven entered, all weapons at the ready. There was a loud boom, and the doors slammed shut behind them. A growl grumbled through the hall and they all look to a dark figure in the distance. It stood, and wings stretched from its back. Gaining hight and landing in front of them. A great beast stood before them, the floor cracked beneath its feet.

"Well you were right about the wings," Julien tried to joke.

"Just remember the plan!" Alixx yelled as they all went off in different directions.

Alixx shot ropes onto the low hanging ceiling and Valmiro climbed to the top to attack from above. Both Julien and Alixx rained down a large number of blast arrows to keep him from attacking as Riven conjured up giant ice spikes. One of the spikes caught it's left hand, and he recoiled in great pain. A lightbulb went off in Alixx's head.

"Focus your attacks on his hands! Their his weak spots!" she called.

They continued their assault. He tried to suck them into a vortex, but Valmiro was able to stagger him, rendering his magic useless. Alixx took aim at his head, and fired a perfect arrow. Landed right between the eyes, and the beast dropped. Julien and Riven cautiously made their way to it's head.

"I think it's dead," Riven said.

A bright light laid across the beasts chest, and a ghostly apparition came from it. A man with long brown hair, wearing similar armor to that of Alixx. He looked at her.

"Still-hearted kinsmen, you have my thanks."

"You're Ashe, aren't you?" Alixx asked.

The man nodded. "To destroy is simpler then to create... and harder still is to see aught to frustration. To end it rightly. The infinite chain is yours, Arisen, to grant measure. To give what shape you will. And I, at last, can step beyond its span... My Grette... Dearset Olra..."

He started to disappear and Alixx called after him, "Wait! Where is Olra?!" A gate opened next to them. A small whisper carried through the pass. "This way!"

Bursting through the door, they found themselves back at the entrance of the isle. Olra's limp body lay in the middle of the way. Alixx was at a loss for words. Her mother figure, her best friend lay dead in the open. tossed away like trash. Two souls appeared in front of her body. Ashe, and a woman who looked like Olra.

"Olra!" Alixx called.

Julien held tightly on to her shoulder. "I don't think they can hear you, my love."

_"I fancied myself a strong man,_" he said. _"Strong enough to protect someone. Strong enough to love someone. I longed to prove it. To myself, as much as any other. Longed to show that I could give aught back, and not simply take. And yet, in that moment,I chose to cast it all away. Though I cursed the world, what was writ true in my soul was an apology, to you and our master who fostered a soul within you."_

The woman took his hand in hers. _"You have naught left to prove, my sweet. For I have known your love, and know it still. I have e'er wished nothing more than to share in your world, be it within the endless chain or beyond. Let us find our place, together."_

There was one last bright white light, and they were gone. Alixx dropped to her knees and sobbed. Their was a small cough and she quickly jerked her head up. Olra had awoken and was slowly pushing herself up.

Alixx scrambled to her feet and aided her, "You're alive!" She threw her arms around Olra. "I thought you were dead."

"W... What happened?" Olra looked around. "Who are they?"

"Daimon is gone," Alixx explained. "We killed him. You are free."

"Free?"

Alixx looked up at Julien. "We should have her come live with us. In Volda."

Julien was taken aback. "My homeland?"

Olra took ahold of Alixx cape. "Your journey is not yet finished." There was a look of fear in her eyes. "You must return to Gran Soren. There lays your final trial."

Riven held his masters shoulder. "Ready for one last battle?"


	11. Senechal

_**My record for longest chapter yet! I know it doesn't compare to alot of other stories on here, but I'm proud of myself!**_

_**Only one chapter left so please, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Land ho!" Valmiro called as the ship approached the docks of Cassardis. He jumped of the boat and tied it down.

Olra carefully stepped of the boat, clutching Alixx's hand. Julien smiled at her.

"It's okay, Olra," Julien calmed. "You're okay. You're safe now."

Alixx turned to her friends. "I need you three to stay here. I don't know what is going to happen in Gran Soren."

"What? No!" Valmiro protested. "We literally went to hell, killed the devil, and lived to tell the tale, and you want us to stay here?"

"You two are then only ones I trust to watch over her," she explained. "Riven and I have proven more then capable to take care of ourselves."

Julien opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "And before you say anything about me being with child, we still are unsure of that. Salomet could have just been toying with me."

She led them ashore and they were greeted by the same dark haired girl Alixx encountered upon her first arrival.

"Greetings, dear Arisen," Selene greeted. "You have been gone for quite awhile."

"How long?" Val asked.

"About three months now."

"What?! How?"

"Time must have progressed differently on the isle because we angered Daimon," Alixx explained. "What felt like days turned into months."

"My uncle must be so worried!" Valmiro ran across the beach. "I'll see you guys later."

"Selene, I must ask aught of you," Alixx said. "Can Jules and Olra stay with you until I return? There's something I must do before I can rest peacefully."

She bowed, "Anything for you, Arisen. Prey, come with me. I will see to their safty. You need not worry."

Selene led Olra and Julien away, but he stopped in front of Alixx. "Promise you will come back unharmed. Prey, I know not what I would do if I lost you."

"I promise."

He kissed her deeply and bid her a final farewell, for now. She and Rivem headed for the front gate. The guardsmen of the city bowed as Alixx and Riven passed through the gates of Gran Soren. The whole city laid in ruins. Patrons gathered what they could from the streets. Bodies of men, woman, and children lined the streets. Alixx felt as if she was going to cry when she notice a body on the ground. Her face grew hot at the though of a dear friends death, by the wrym in death.

"Mason." She dropped next to his body and closed his eyes. "May you find peace in oblivion."

"Master, what do you make of this hole?" Riven was leaning over the edge. "I can't see the bottom."

Alixx joined at his side. "Lets take a look."

She took one of her arrows, tied an extra long rope to the end, and stabbed it into the ground. Both her and Riven started to climb down the rope. There was a small tug.

"Was that you Riven?"

"No."

And with a snap, Alixx and Riven began to fall down the hole. They passed a ledge, then another, and another.

"I feel like I'm half falling, half ascending," she heard Riven said.

Alixx reached out and caught on to a ledge. When she climbed up, Riven joined her and they heard a voice in their heads.

_"If you would heed my call, prove now your worth." "Show that you've the strength to break the yoke that binds you."_

When Alixx turned around, a fair dark skinned woman stood behind them, startling them. The woman just stood there.

She raised her hand, and her pawn print glowed. "I would ask aught of you, Arisen. Please, take this." She handed Alixx a red and brown glowing stone. "My mistress gathered their like as she sought her way through these depths. She died ere she was done. If you would take up her task, prey bring them back here to me. I trust that you will see my mistress' will done. I shall await you further on."

Alixx looked the stone over. "How many of these do you require?"

"Twenty of them."

"Twenty?! Can't anyone solve their own problems around here?"

"'Tis a wakestone master. One can use it to revive the dead."

She handed it to Riven. "Then we best get started."

Alixx dove off the platform and caught on to the ledge just blow her. Riven followed and pushed open the door. Two other people stood in the middle of the room, completely oblivious to her presence. They went through another door. A huge creature hovered in the middle of the room.  
"An Evil Eye master! Strike when it uses magic!"

It didn't take much for the two to defeat the beast. Alixx searched through the remains and found three more wakestones. They left for the next level and pushed the door open. The room was full of ogers and the undead.

Alixx sighed. "This is going to take a while."

The unsheathed their weapons and stormed the halls.

Alixx pulled herself up onto the platform Quince was on a few hours later, beaten and battered, covered in blood. She brushed herself off and helped Riven up on to the ledge. Quince did not move an inch from where she was before. Alixx handed her all of the wakestones they had collected.

Quince smiled. "Yes, at last. At last you've gathered the whole of them. With them, you can summon fortha rift of considerable power."  
The wakestones began to glow and float around Alixx and Riven. They went into a line and fell down towards the bottom of the abyss. A great white portal opened in front of their own eyes.

"This rift, born of the Wakestones power, will guide you Arisen. End this, Arisen. May the world be put right by your hand."

Alixx looked at her companion. "What should I do Riven?"

He pointed to the portal. "Go master. I shall await your return here." He hugged her. "Be careful."

Alixx laughed. "Since when do you know me to be careful?"

"Master Julien will be awaiting you as well. You must not be reckless."

Alixx drew a 'X' on her heart. "Cross my heart."

She then turned away from Riven, and once more, dove off of the platform into the bright portal.

* * *

When the light dimmed, Alixx found herself in a place that reminded her much of the rift. She looked around, franticly.

_"Well met, Arisen."_

Alixx whirled around. A glowing figure sat on a throne in front of her. She couldn't see his or her face.

_"I'll not waste time on rhetoric: Defeat me, and take my place as keeper of this world. You saw it awaiting you at the end of your descent. Aye. The same world you've traveled to arrive at this place. A world you may well now inherit. It is a simple proposition. No different than any you've faced. You need only the will to claim what is offered you... The will to survive!_"

The glowing figure threw a bright beam of light at her, causing Alixx to be thrown back. She took her bow and loosened arrows at the figure.

_"Yes, fight, Arisen, as you ere have fought in coming here! What is it that impels you? What force spurns you on? What sustained your wanderings and led you here? I ask you: What is it that makes you alive? 'Tis volition. Unbending will. You are here because you willed it, Arisen. That alone has brought you here._"

Alixx fired one last arrow, and the figure Alixx went to investigate, she rolled the figure over. It was herself. She recoiled in shock, and the same figure stood in front of her, unharmed.

_"Consider the infinite potential."_ The figure held up a black ball looking thing, and dropped it. The ball then became a perfect clone of Alixx._ "Just as you call forth pawns, so I command all life into existence. Call it divine creation if you must. But expect none of the mercy men seek in their gods. This is cold truth. The unbending reality of a world without compassion."_ The figure shot a ball of fire at the clone, and it laid charred next to Alixx. She looked on in horror._ "The world and all its denizens are but empty vessels. In that regard, no different than the pawns. Without volition, there is no true life. The world falls stagnant, dead as an ocean with no current to guide it. That volition is tempered by the struggle for survival. The decision, just like yours, to fight. Just as the pawns need a master's command, so the world thirsts for the will to live."_

Another ball of light threw Alixx back, and she fought back with a volley of arrows. The figure just laughed.

_"Let us continue, Arisen. Show that you are more than an empty vessel, animated by forces unseen. Show that the temper of your soul is strong enough to command far more than mere pawns. Show that your will is fit to bind the fraying circle of this world and hold it fast. Fight tooth and claw, Struggle now, and cling to life. Show that living holds worth enough to fight for!"_

There was a bright flash, and the figure looked as if it was miles away. The clone then stood behind Alixx. She still could not find words.

_"It is time to decide. Will you claim your right as Arisen? Or shrug the burden and seek peace in oblivion? Just so. One foot after the next, come what may. That is what it means to live. Turn back now and I will grant you a merciful death. The choice is yours, Arisen. Yours alone. 'Tis a simple choice, Arisen. Step forward, or retreat. Accept the quiet emptiness of a false peace. Of false life."_

Alixx turned to the clone, and it smiled ever so sweetly at her, "So you would choose peace? That to is a valid fate. Leave now, and you will never again, come to see this place."

"No," she managed to say finally. "I will fight."

The figure appeared in front of her. _"You are close, now... So very close to me!"_ The figure tore of the robe covering them. A handsome younger man stood in front of her. _"Come, Arisen. I shall meet you on your own terms, joined by my own companion of old. You stand now at its end, Arisen. See your journey through!"_ His pawn appeared behind him and Riven joined by her side.

Riven focused on the pawn as Alixx attacked the man. He hit her with is light stream and she slid back.

_"Yes, stoke the flame of your will to survive. To be victorious! Temper your soul in its heat! The forge of my heart grows cold, and the world shivers for it. Know this, Arisen: The world is merciless... Cold and empty, for all its beauty. It is an ever-turning wheel, perfect beyond compare. I stand at its center, as you may come to stand in turn. It is my will that keeps it spinning. My will that urges time onward through eternity. Our kind must fight, and through fighting prove the temper of our will. It is a fight that knows no end. It repeats upon itself, that all the world may repeat with it. And so the cycle continues, forever and ever and ever."_

After Riven took down the pawn, he held the man and Alixx delivered the final blow. The man disappeared and reappeared on his throne.

"What's your name?" Alixx asked.

_"Savan. Arisen... Forgive me. All I've done was to test your will. It is the fate of all Arisen."_ He stood and walked around her. "_You and I are swept up in the current, same as the rest. Each tempers the volition of the next, and the endless cycle continues. And so, until the coming of a new soul fit to craft the will to live; Someone like you." He knelt before her. "Until that day, may you guide the world ever justly_." Savan then reached into his own chest and pulled out a blade, handing it to Alixx. _"I present you with the Godsbane blade... Those who arise to oversee this world are undying, save by this brand's kiss. I ask that you, as the world's new Seneschal, use it now to vouchsafe freedom to your weary servant."_

Alixx took the glowing blue blade from him. It just hovered in her hand.

_"New-crowned sovereign and keeper of eternity, grant me now this single boon:. The fire of my life is spent and guttering. Give me freedom with the kiss of the Godsbane blade. If there is aught you wish to know afore my death, you need but ask._" He bowed is head. _"My knowledge, and my all, is yours to take. What would you hear of me?"_

"What is the Seneschal?"

_"The Seneschal is steward to the world... The world you traveled now rests in your care. Just as the Arisen calls pawns into being and sets them to motion, the Seneschal holds dominion over all living things. There are those who would call such a being Maker, or God. I cannot deny the claim, any more than affirm it. In the end, they are but words. Call it what you will, such is the office I have served, just as those before me and you beyond, unto eternity..."_

"How is the world composed?"

_"The pawns exist astride the rift. They speak of a multitude of worlds, each infinite unto itself. Limitless in span and lost to time, these worlds extend in an eternal, perfect loop. Just as a ring lacks start and end, so this world has no origin, no final terminus. If it does, they lie beyond our ken. We are prisoners of unpassing time, wandering an unending land. What lies beyond, we cannot know."_

"What is eternity?"

_"Aye, there is life in the world, and with it death. Naught lasts forever. Each rises and falls in its time. But such is a death akin to that of pawns. They appear in this world, then vanish only to appear again, like bubbles in a mountain spring. As so it is with all that lives within this eternal world. In time, you will come to see it happen under your watch as Seneschal. Each beast, each blade of grass, each human life is born to die and be born again in endless rhythm. Naught lasts forever, yet all persists unto eternity."_

"What is will?"

_"Will is that which led you to this place, and that which turns the eternal wheel of the world. Along the endless string of life and death, there are some born with a hunger. They yearn for some other, better place. They are the Arisen, nascent fountainheads of will. And so the dragon is sent into the world to guide the Arisen, and refine them. To temper their wills into aught capable of sustaining the world. And so the cycle of our world has e'er continued."_

Alixx looked at the blade again, then thrust in into Savans chest. He seemed welcoming of his second death.

He smiled. _"Mourn me not, for I welcome the release. At long last, I am free of eternity... Of infinity... Free of the cruel, unending ring!"_

And he disappeared before them. Riven looked concerned for his master.

"What are we to do now?" Riven asked.

She stared at the Godsbane blade. "I think I have to kill myself, and take my place as god of this world."

He held back his tears. "Are you going to?"

Without even thinking, she stabbed the blade deep into Rivens chest.

"Master, what are you.."

"Giving you life."

Tears rolled down his cheeks as a bright light surrounded them and Alixx fell through a hole. she landed right in the ocean, right off the shore of Cassardis. She swam ashore and she saw Julien running towards her. He held her tightly.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again," he began to sob.

Alixx wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I could never leave you."

Julien helped her up and turned away. "We have our whole lives ahead of us." He looked at her and extended his hand. "Shall we?"

She took his hand. "We shall."

Without warning, an arrow struck right at Alixx's heart. Time seemed to slow, Julien didn't know how to react. She collapsed in his arms and her blood soaked his armor. He looked around, but no one was in sight. His hands stained as he held her wound and she looked up at him weakly, and smiled.

"Jules?"

He took her hand and tears streamed down his face. "Yes, my love. It's me." He looked around. "Someone help! She's dying!"

She tired to squeeze his hand, "Jules.. I.. lo..." The life lifted from her eyes and her hand dropped.

Julien clutched her and cried harder then he had ever cried before. The only woman he had ever love, died in his hands.

A bright light appeared before him, and a figure hovered above the water.

"Riven?" Julien asked.

He nodded. "'Tis me." He was holding a small white blanket.

"You have to save her, you are a mage."

"I am the Senechal now, but I can not."

"Why not?!"

"A life for a life. She was not going to survive past the birth of your son, ser."

"What do you mean then? A life for a life?"

Riven handed Julien the blanket. Inside, was a slumbering baby boy. Juliens face instantly lightened.

"You saved my son?"

"It wasn't an easy decision, but it was the best one. Better to have my master next to me, a capable woman, then a child to die."

He knelt and took Alixxs hand. Her spirit lifted from her body floating upward, but catching on Riven to stay down. She looked at him aghast.

"Riven?" she said. "Didn't I just kill you?"

Julien looked at her, and tears swelled in his eyes. "My love..."

She looked at the ground and saw her own body. "Am I.."

"Yes," Riven answered. "Mercedes seems to have shady friends."

"I am going to find that bitch, and haunt her ass for the rest of her life."

Julien brought himself to laugh.

"No need," Riven continued. "Because of her actions I have intervened. She will not be a bother."

Alixx walked over to Julien and looked at the bundle he held.

She smiled. "I really was with child."

"Alixx," Riven called. "We must go."

She looked back at her son, then at Julien. "Take care of Olra and our son." She kissed his forehead, then took Rivens hand. "I'll always be watching."

And before he knew it, they were gone. He stood on the beach holding his son, with Alixx's lifeless body in front of him. He looked at the sleeping child.

Yet he still felt alone.


	12. Epilogue

Julien stood in the kitchen preparing dinner while his son played outside. The shores of Cassardis sparkled in the late sunlight. He watched his son playing on the beach with the other village children. from the window Olra laughed as she played along with them. Running in circles to get away so she wasn't tagged. Julien cracked a smile when he saw his little boy smile and laugh.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" came a voice.

A startled Julien dropped the pot he held and whirled around. An apparition of the woman he once loved sat on his counter.

"Nice place ya got here," she said.

He closed his eyes. "You're not real. You're not real. You are not real." When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

"How's that working for ya, Julien?" She was perched atop his cabinet.

He turned around quickly. "You aren't real."

"I'm as real as you're going to get, Jules."

"What did you just call me?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Jules? The nickname I gave you?"

"Alixx? Is that really you?"

She hopped down off the cabinet. "In the flesh.. Well, so to speak."

"But.." He looked her up and down. "How?"

Alixx smiled, "It took a little convincing. Riven can be a stubborn." She looked up. "Oh I'm sorry, The Maker."

Julien grabbed her and held tightly. "I never thought I would see you again."

Alixx gasped. "Can't... breath."

He quickly let go "I'm sorry Are you okay?

She laughed. "I'm dead, Jules. It was a joke."

"What are you?"

A smile creeped across Alixx's face. A pair of pure white wings sprouted from her back, and Julien recoiled. They folded behind her.

"I'm an Archangel. The highest rank among angels."

A small boy walked in the door, Olra followed closely behind. Alixx looked down at the boy.

She knelt down, "What's your name?"

"Barriven," he answered. He placed his hand on her cheek. "Are you my mommy?"

Tears began to fall when she touched his hand. "Yes, I'm your mother."

The boy wrapped his arms around her. Alixx lifted him up, burying her face in the child's shoulder.

"Don't leave again, mommy. I miss you. Daddy misses you."

Olra placed her hand on Alixx's arm. "We all miss you."

She placed her son down and he attached himself to his fathers leg. "Don't let her go daddy. I don't want her to go."

"I can't stay. It was hard enough being cleared to see you today. Who knows when I'll be back."

Julien kissed her deeply. "I love you, Alixx. Just knowing you're okay."

She chuckled. "Define okay." She sighed. "Riven had a hard decision to make, but he chose right. Better to save a child and have your best friend rule by your side."

"He told me you wouldn't live past Barrivens birth."

She gulped. "Well, he didn't tell me that." She looked up. "I have to go. He's calling for me."

Julien took her hand. "Will you be back?"

Her wings unfolded. "I'll be back as soon as I can, my sweet." She kissed him softly. "Take care of them." And she hugged her son a final time.

As Alixx began to leave them, Olra called out to her.

"I will be telling your story, Alixx. Everyone will know the tale of the BitterBlack Arisen!"

* * *

_**Finished! Finally complete!**_

_**I hope y'all enjoyed it, it was a lot of fun to write, and I actually am already working on a sequel!**_

_**So stay tuned!**_


End file.
